The Return
by Sarah August
Summary: Elena wakes up in 6x22. The Originals learn of Elena becoming human again and Klaus wants control of the doppelgangers. Elena's destiny seems to be the life of a vampire. Will Elijah be able to help her? Season 7, Season 8 rewritten. AU. Damon/Elena, Elijah/Katherine, Stefan/Elena, but mainly Elijah/Elena. Sequel coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Return**

 **Summary: The spell is reversed upon Kai's death. Elena wakes up. She's human, which draws the _Originals_ back to Mystic Falls. Katherine returns from the world she was sent to a _vampire_. Alaric's twins survived, and Jo was able to give birth, before she died. **

**Category: AU, Season 7, Season 8.**

 **Author: Sarah August**

* * *

" _Damon?"_

Damon stops by the fireplace and turns around. He looks towards the main set of windows of the living room of the boarding house. Where they had moved Elena's coffin for her safety.

Damon grins. _Happy_ could not describe his feelings. She was awake, she was back. It was all that mattered to Damon in this moment. 60 years. He was told. 60 years of waiting for her, waiting to be with her. It was all gone, because she was back, now. She wasn't supposed to be.

He snatched her up into a passionate embrace. He would not think of the reason why she was back. It didn't matter to him. Not right then. Damon would enjoy it, steal this bit of happiness. He wouldn't think of her. Bonnie. She was supposed to be dead if Elena was awake. It was what Kai had vowed.

"Am I _dreaming?_ " Damon whispers into her thick long hair.

"How long, _Damon_?" Elena presses. "It seems that I was just here, just put _asleep_."

"You were..." Damon replies softly. The consequences of all of this, still _heavily_ on his mind. " _Elena_ , I think something happened when I killed Kai. It reversed his spell...Bonnie, she was still alive. I just saw her more than an hour ago."

"Oh, god," Elena states, panic in her voice for her friend. "What about _Jo_...I remember her _screaming_ and _Alaric._.."

"She died, _Elena_ ," Damon reveals. "But Ric went to the hospital with her. They might have been able to save the babies."

Elena nodded, shaken by the news. She had wanted a _happily ever after_ for her old history teacher. She felt heartbroken for him, and for Jo. Hopefully the twins could be saved.

"I should call Bonnie," Elena says softly.

Damon then pulls Elena into another kiss. She grins. " _We'll have later_ ," Elena promises him.

"We'll have _later._ " Damon smiles. "And _forever_."

Elena smiles at that. She was human now. The length of forever was now altered. There would not be anything else. She was alright knowing that. She wondered if Damon still was. But they'd have the night to talk things out. Elena went to leave the living room and head for the kitchen to use the land line. She stopped short and beamed happily. There was Stefan standing before her.

"I thought I was hearing things," Stefan grins back. They embrace like two old friends that they were. He laughs excitedly. "How?" Stefan presses, talking into her hair. Elena pulls back first. "Damon thinks that Kai's spell reversed itself when he died." Elena told him. She grins again at Stefan, then explaining she wanted to call Bonnie. Caroline too. She leaves the brothers alone in the living room.

"We won't need this anymore," Damon says with a smile, closing shut the place where Elena had just escaped from. The coffin made a noise with shutting it's door closed.

"Congratulations, Damon," Stefan beams at his brother. You could see Damon's eyes shine with new life. Elena was back, and that was everything now for Damon.

"Thanks brother," Damon grinned. He let out a laugh, he couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, can't you catch a football?"

Eric smiled, lazily so. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into playing football at _night_." The college football player, told his younger brother.

Eric stepped in between the cars that were parked across the road. He paused, all color draining from his face. "Hey, Jack. Call _911_..."

"What?" said Jack. "Why?"

Eric moved towards the body on the ground. It was a small, slim woman, with long hair. She looked like she had been laying on the ground for awhile now. Her clothes were smeared with mud. He moved to stand over her.

In a flash, she struck. He felt thick needles going into his neck, while he tried to scream. Maybe not _needles_... They felt like sharp teeth.

Life as he knew it, began to fade.

* * *

Damon kissed her deeply, before sinking himself into her.

"We'll be together, _always_ ," His love cooed sweetly into his ear.

Damon then woke up, his eyes wide. He looked to the woman that was in his bed. She shared the face of the woman in his dream. Someone he hadn't dreamed about in several years. He loved _Elena_. He only wanted her, and no one else.

Why would _Katherine_ haunt his dreams then? Damon asked himself.

* * *

"I need to see the master of the house," said a young woman. Hope considered her request. She held the front doors open, but never stepped aside for the woman to enter.

"Why do you need to see the master of the house?" Hope replied. She gave nothing away. Only those who were in her fathers closest circle knew the truth. And that circle got smaller by the year. "He doesn't want to see you, that I can promise." Hope briefly wondered what her blood would taste like.

"Please," said the young woman. "I know something, he will want to know."

"He really isn't home," said Hope, trying to brush her off. "You should go. My _mother_ is who lives here now. And my _uncle_ hates uninvited guests."

"It's about the _doppelganger_...he'll want to know..." The woman insisted.

"What are you talking about..." Hope spoke, her voice hard.

" _Hope, let the woman in. I'll see her..."_ The voice of her uncle told Hope. She could hear him from the other side of the house. Hope sighed darkly.

"Fine, come in," Hope told the woman. She stepped aside.

Hope's eyes flashed at the woman's scent. Her blood smelled rich. It made Hope's dark blue eyes dance. She should really learn to eat more at lunch time. Her vampire side lusted for blood. She'd steal a taste, but her uncle forbid her from such things.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Who are you?"_ asked the Original vampire.

The woman turned around to face Elijah, and he knew her immediately. It had been many years since he last seen her. "I'm _Rachael,_ " She said, smiling. "But you know that, Elijah."

"Why would you come here?" Elijah said. His voice was hard. He couldn't sense anyone else, near by. "You should know better," He then told her.

"I'm just doing a favor, for an _old friend_ ," Rachael said, her voice firm. "She wants you to know that the _doppelganger_ is human again."

Elijah had heard many stories about the ongoing's of Mystic Falls. Of more than one _doppelganger. "Why tell me this?"_ Elijah spoke silently in his mind.

"Katherine said you might want to know. As your brother already does."

Niklaus had said he was going to Mystic Falls. But to see Caroline Forbes. Elena was supposedly laying asleep in a magical coma. Unable to be of use to his brothers old need for a hybrid army. She was safe from Klaus.

"Why would _Katerina_ care about what happens with Elena?" Elijah said aloud.

"I can't tell you that," said Rachael. "But now, you know." Rachael moved for the exit. Elijah never stopped her. His want to be of aide to Elena out weighted his need to find where _Katerina_ might be.

Information on Katerina _herself_ was apparently wrong. Perhaps a visit to Mystic Falls was in order. Hayley was here, and she could look out for young Hope. The girl was only two years old, but had the appearance of a teenager. She was aging much more quickly then they ever believed she would.

* * *

"You awake?" called Damon.

Elena had fallen asleep on the sofa beside the fire place. "What can we do today, Mister _Salvatore?"_ beamed Elena with excitement. She adjusted the pillows she had been laying on, then sat down.

She wouldn't press him about drinking her blood. Not yet, anyway. Maybe, after they had the chance to get back to normal.

"Anything you want," Damon teased her in return. He smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss. "We've got the house to _ourselves._ "

"I can think of a few things," Elena said with promise.

They spent the afternoon exploring each other. Falling into passionate embrace, after passionate embrace.

* * *

" _Caroline_ ," He said.

Caroline froze at the sound of that voice. It was a voice that haunted her dreams. She could never quite let go of him. "Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"To see you," Klaus promised. She smiled at that. "Also to see your friend, Elena. I hear she's awake."

"News travels fast," Caroline smirked. "I thought you gave up on your hybrid army."

"Not gave up, _sweetheart,_ " Klaus replied smoothly. "I had no choice at the time. Someone turned _my doppelganger_ into a vampire."

"Yeah, _gotta hate that._ " Caroline sneered.

"Here I thought you were happy to see me," Klaus countered.

"I was," Caroline said with honesty. "But then you told me you're after Elena again."

"Jealous, darling?" Klaus bantered.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself," Caroline said. She fought the smile that was forming to her lips. He was dangerous, always dangerous, but she couldn't help but feel closer to him. "I'm with someone now." She said.

"Oh, Stefan," He said swiftly. "I heard the news. But I don't buy it. Not for one minute. He was always in love with a _Petrova_ too much to see you standing there."

"Well, things change," Caroline argued. "He's with _me_ , and Damon is with _Elena_."

"It won't last," Klaus argued back.

" _We'll see,_ " Caroline said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a _daddy_ now," Elena grinned happily at Alaric.

They hugged each other. "Good to see you awake, Elena. We all thought the worst," Ric told her. "I guess you're getting your _happily ever after_ with Damon then."

"Yeah, of course," Elena smiled.

"Talk about the _vampire becoming human again_ thing?" Ric prided gently.

Alaric placed his daughter Josie in next with her twin sister, Alice." Both babies happily cooed next to each other inside their shared crib. Alice was named after his mother and after Elizabeth Forbes. _Alice Elizabeth._ The other twin was named _Josette Rose,_ after Jo, _their mother_. Jo died hours after giving birth, due to the injuries done to her by Kai.

"They're beautiful, Ric. Both of them remind me so much of Jo," Elena told Alaric.

"So what's your big plan?" Alaric said as a question. "You and Damon moving into your own house? Might be easier to be closer to the university."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't see Damon ever wanting to leave the boarding house though. I think I might keep up the dorms for next year."

"Taking the rest of the year off?"

"I think so," Elena nodded. "I have so much that I want to do. I want to go see Jeremy too. He's just started his first year at Duke. He said he's got a new girlfriend too."

"That's great to hear. I never had the chance to catch up with him, after everything happened."

They both exited the babies bedroom. Alaric kept the door half open.

Elena and Alaric heard a car horn from outside the house. "I bet that's Damon. He said he was going to see you soon. He had some things to take care of today."

"Well, see you, _Elena_ ," smiled Alaric.

"See you , _Ric,"_ Elena replied.

* * *

"You should have came inside. The babies just got put down for a nap. They're so sweet," Elena grinned, before kissing Damon's cheek.

"You want babies," Damon spoke _as matter of fact._

"I do not," Elena shook her head, laughing. "Least not until later. _Much later._ After I finish at Whitmore," Elena said, "Don't you see us with a family, Damon?" She then pressed, staring at Damon with curiosity.

"I've always seen you as a mother, Elena," Damon said with honesty. "You'll be the best."

Elena smiled at the thought. She ignored the question she had for him. Did he see himself as the father to her kids? He had given the impression that he did, before Kai stepped in and ruined everything. She had almost spent the next sixty years without Damon.

Now they could get their own house, get married if they wanted too. Have a family. "I love you, Damon," Elena said with a soft smile.

"I love you, too, " Damon said to her.

They then drove away from Alaric's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elijah, _where are you_?"

Elijah, set the book down that he was reading, onto the near by table. They were alone in the house, with Hayley and Rebekah, _both gone._ Hope was staying with her mother, further into the quarter of New Orleans.

"Here, _Niklaus_ ," Elijah said aloud, quietly. "What is of such _importance_?"

"You knew, _I know it,_ " Klaus said, with stinging insinuation. "You always had such fondness for the doppelganger line. _You'd hide this from me._ "

"I heard _rumblings_. I never thought much more, into it. It's not everyday, the cure for what we are, resurfaces, brother," Elijah said with honesty. "Especially, _more than one_."

"I want what was taken from me. _With her_ , I can build my army," Klaus argued, more with himself. "It will ensure our place in the quarter, once and for all."

"You _have a family_ , brother," Elijah tried to reason. "With _Hope_ , you have the future that you always wanted. Your _own family_."

"I want my army, brother," Klaus snapped. "There is _no other way._ I will make my way to Mystic Falls, soon."

"They won't give Elena up _without a fight_ , Klaus. You _know_ this."

"Then I'll be ready," Klaus replied with simplicity. "Come along, if you like. _But do not_ try to stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elijah said with great sarcasm. "The morning, then, brother?"

"We can _wait until morning_ ," Klaus agreed with a wicked smile.

* * *

"Damon, there's plenty of time to decide where we should live," Elena kissed him softly.

She had brought up with him the subject of moving out of the boarding house. Elena enjoyed living here, but Stefan and Caroline lived here too. She longed for their own space. It would be an easier way to live for when Damon decided it was time to drink the cure from her. Elena hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

"Why bring it up, then?" He countered with a grin. Elena kissed him again.

"You know _why_ ," She admitted, trying not to sigh.

Damon then stood up and got out of the tub first. Elena admired the view, before replying. "Well, you remember what _we talked about_ before Kai did his spell. I thought getting our own house, would help us get ready for that next step. Do you really want to live with _two other people_ , _Damon,_ forever?"

Elena then stood up, and took the towel that Damon offered her. She got out of the tub, and started drying herself off. _Didn't Damon think about their future?_ Elena hated to think that maybe Damon didn't. She then grabbed her robe, saying nothing else. She left the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to Mystic Falls was pretty quiet for most of the drive there. Elijah decided to ask Klaus how his first visit there had gone. Just recently, Klaus had visited the area.

"I never went for the _doppelganger,_ Elijah," Klaus sneered in the drivers seat. "If that is why you asked me that question. It was through an awkward encounter with Caroline, which I learned about Elena. She didn't realize that I had a witch close by, reading her thoughts with a spell. I knew what I heard about her, _was right_. Elena was _human_ again, and was no longer in her sleep. I know of another vampire in that area, one which would be of interest to you, brother," Klaus said with a knowing grin."She is of no further interest to myself."

" What are you going on about, brother?" said Elijah. The annoyance could be heard in his voice. "What _vampire_ is that?"

"Apparently the last magical battle that Mystic Falls seen witness to, it released the last hold to the _Other side_. Which let a small group of beings go..."

"What are you saying, brother? The supernatural dead has risen again?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, with a smirk. "And _Katerina Petrova_ has managed to cheat the maker once more."

Elijah's entire face changed. He was shocked. " _Katerina_..." He whispers.

"And one could say that she is a vampire who can't get enough to eat," Klaus continued. He smirked again. He could see that Elijah was still affected by his feelings for the vampire.

"What do you mean?"

"The vampires who survived the destruction of the Other side, are free as they can be. But with a price. They are all _rabid, starving_ , Elijah. Your dear _Katerina,_ Will wish that she was dead."

Elijah blinked. But managed to let his emotions go. He would not give his brother the satisfaction. He had not even taken the time to grieve for her loss for when she had died. It had just been too much to bare. "I want to be the one to share your plan with _Miss Gilbert,_ " Elijah spoke again, after a long silence.

Klaus scowled at Elijah's lack of reaction about Katerina. "I will take her against her will, should she refuse. Tell Elena to recall those who died the last time _she tried to defy me_ ," Klaus spoke, his tone fierce. "I bet she still misses her _beloved Aunt Jenna_ , and her poor dear father _John_..."

"You are ever the bastard, brother," Elijah then quipped. "I shouldn't have expected anything less."

The Originals were entering Mystic Falls. The road sign said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew you'd make it back," Katherine Pierce told her devoted friend. " _Did he believe you?"_

"I think so," Rachael replied quietly. She pushed her long curly hair, out of her face. "I think it won't be long until they come here, looking for her. Do they really want her _for her blood_?"

"They hunted me, _once._ For the same reason. The more they all focus on _Elena,_ the better off I'll be. I need to watch out for myself," Katherine said, as matter of fact. "Especially now that I have this little problem t _o worry about_ ," Katherine's hand moved to her stomach, revealing a round, pregnant belly.

"I still can't believe that the cure for vampires, _did this to you_..."

"They had someone suck me dry of my blood, before I died. _How I ended up with a pregnancy,_ is still a mystery to me," Katherine murmured.

"And you're a vampire...the lore always said it was _impossible_ ," spoke Rachael. "Do you plan on telling the father?" The witch then said.

"No," Katherine shook her head. "He's too busy with his brothers daughter. A _witch/vampire/wolf_ hybrid...if my child carries a blood of a vampire, that young witch may be a threat to her."

Rachael stepped closer, and Katherine caught hint of her blood's smell. She winced noticeably. "I should go and feed again," Katherine admitted to the witch.

"Killing like you've been doing, they're going to catch on, Katherine."

"I'll keep safe, _Miss Bennett_ ," Katherine assured the witch. Katherine felt her eyes change red, and she was quick to leave the house she now lived in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Someone's at the front door," said Elena breathlessly.

She laughed as Damon continued kissing her face and her neck, in a quick pace. She giggled at the soft touches. "Shouldn't we go and see who it is?" Elena then spoke, while putting her hands to Damon's bare chest.

Damon shook his head. "Well, you have more clothes on then I do. Maybe you should go..." Damon got off of Elena and stood up by his dresser. He began looking for a t-shirt. " _Wait..._ " Damon then said suddenly. Elena paused by the exit before leaving the room.

"What is it, Damon?" Elena asked curiously.

Damon frowned darkly at her. "We have a _big bad Original_ at our front door, if I'm right," Damon admitted.

"Who?" Elena asked insistently. She hadn't seen any of that family, for a few years. Why would they come back now? Maybe Klaus heard about Caroline being with Stefan... He had really taken to her friend before leaving town.

"It's _Elijah,_ " Damon frowned again. "Why would he be here for?" Damon then asked aloud, more to himself though.

"Well, I'll go down and find out," Elena offered, seeing Damon's hesitance to go to the front door himself.

He seemed to notice her picking up on it. "Hey, you didn't plot his death the last time he was here, Elena. _A vampire never forgets._.."

"We'll all had a hand in going after them," Elena reminded Damon. " _I killed Kol..."_

"Oh yeah," said Damon with a grin. "I forgot about that one. They got him back though... _eventually._.."

Elena shook her head at her boyfriend. "I'm going to go and see _what he wants,_ " Elena said. She then left Damon alone in the bedroom they shared.


	9. Chapter 9

The front door to the Salvatore house opened, revealing a young woman he hadn't seen in over three years. She looked the same as she had before. Beautiful dark hair, all around her back, framing a pair of brown doe eyes. A pair of eyes he was utmost familiar with. He had loved two other women that came before her, which shared those same dark eyes. _That face_.

But Elena was different in every other way from _Katerina and Tatia_. The two which came before her were full of vanity, selfishness at times, and want. The two before her rarely seen that there were other people to consider. Elena knew how to consider others. And she was not vain, or even selfish.

"Hello," She chimed softly, after a long silence from him. Elijah blinked. He would have blushed if he could. He'd been staring at her. "It's been awhile, Elijah," Elena then said, filling up the silence.

"It has, _indeed_ ," said the Original in agreement. "Want to go for _a walk_?" Elijah then said.

Elena blinked, and glanced behind her. "I shouldn't leave, _Elijah_. Damon will wonder where I've gone to."

Of course, he hadn't thought about who else would be home. "Of course," He replied. Elijah was getting over the shock of seeing her.

" _Please,_ come in," Elena then said. She stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you," Elijah told her. He stepped inside the Salvatore house and he could see the place hadn't changed much from the last time he was here.

Elena lead him into the living room. She sat on a sofa, and he sat on the sofa across from hers. "Elena, I came here today because I want to tell you something."

"That is?" She encouraged with a slight smile.

Damon appeared in the living room with them. "Yeah, what do you want to talk to _my girlfriend_ about?" He pried.

Damon sat beside Elena.

Elijah couldn't help but smirk in amusement at Damon Salvatore. He certainly had never changed. And now that Damon had Elena's favor instead of Stefan, Damon would likely continue his liking to be...well, rude.

"My brother," Elijah replied to the elder Salvatore. "Niklaus has discovered that Elena is now human again. He wants to take advantage of that."

"He wants my blood, you mean," Elena said with a sigh of annoyance.

"If he takes her blood now, he'll get a healthy dose of the cure," Damon said smugly.

|Elijah was surprised at that mention. Perhaps Damon had no plans to drink the cure from Elena. "He will work around that fact," said Elijah quietly. " _Klaus_ intends to let nothing stop him this time."

Damon scowled. "Why did he send _you_ to tell us this?"

"Niklaus has other business to attend to while he's here. He will be here _soon_."

"I can't do this again, Elijah. And you're saying there's _no way to stop this?_ " Elena shook her head, upset.

"My brother has mind to take what he wants, no matter to your _feelings_ ," Elijah said with honesty. "If you became a vampire again..."

"What!" snapped Damon. "That isn't the master plan. Elena wants to stay human, so we'll get to have the family she wants."

"Would that not require your taking the cure from Elena?" asked Elijah, his voice hard.

"Yeah, _it would,_ " said Damon. He did not like sharing their plan with the Original. You could tell by the sound of his voice.

Elena took Damon's hand in hers. "We have a plan to stay together and raise a family," said Elena. "Wouldn't Klaus like the idea of my family line _continuing_?"

"He may not be willing to wait, Elena," Elijah spoke. "My brother has the idea he'll be able to use hybrids to guard his daughter. The quarter is not the easiest place to live, these past few years. And Niklaus refuses to leave. If he does not use you for his plan, it may be your daughter who must follow through with what my brother wants. Or your _granddaughter..._ "

Elena sighed sadly. "There's no escaping this then?"

"You could become a vampire again," offered Elijah.

Damon Salvatore looked absolutely vicious. "We told you that she _can't_..." He snapped.

"And I'm telling you that _she can_ ," Elijah said, his tone cold.

An _Original_ can turn me into a vampire?" Elena spoke, getting what Elijah was trying to say. "But won't the cure affect you?"

"There is no cure for what we are," Elijah said. "It will not work on us as it would any of you."

"What do you mean?" said Elena.

"We could experience slight illness at most," Elijah replied. "It would not last."

"How do you know?" insisted Elena.

"Because my brother _Kol_ took something similar once," Elijah said, surprising Elena and Damon both. "It did not harm him. It only made him lose his _vampire_ abilities for about a week. Then, he was fine. Just like that."

Elena frowned. "It's a tempting offer. But Elijah, I really don't want to be a vampire again."

She turned to Damon. "We need to talk about this," She told him. "Elijah, thank you for telling us. But we need to talk about what to do from here."

"I'll see myself out," said Elijah, standing up.

"Thank you," said Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

"If you drink the cure from me, maybe it will make me useless to Klaus," Elena suggested softly. They had stared at each other a long time after Elijah had left them. "It will get us what we want, anyway. A life together," Elena finished.

"It's not going to stop Klaus. You'll still be the _doppelganger_ ," Damon argued back. He didn't want to be having this conversation. He wasn't ready. He wanted Elena. But he wasn't ready for more. He thought he would have sixty or so years, to adjust to the idea. "Elena, I love you. I want you to have what you want, everything you want...not become Klaus's _living blood bag_. You need to choose to stay away from that whole family. Elijah may _like you._ But his loyalty is to his brother. _Not you_."

"I don't want to be a vampire, Damon," Elena replied softly, touching Damon's face with one hand. "I love you, and everything I want, _is with you_. I'll wait, if I have to."

Damon winced at her words. It felt wrong to put Elena off. He had agreed to be human with her. "I love you for wanting to wait, Elena. I promise you, it won't be a long wait."

"Good," She then grinned. "Damon, we'll face this, together. _Always_ together. I love you, and you love me. Nothing Klaus can do will change that."

Damon then kissed her.

* * *

 _Niklaus_ , I'm surprised you're here. I thought you would see Caroline, again," said Elijah, entering the house he shared with his family, while in Mystic Falls. The house had held up well in their absence.

"I saw Miss Forbes. She, however, didn't see me. She'd try and stop me from my plans."

"Yes, we must avoid those who might share some _sense_ with you," Elijah replied dryly.

"Did you tell _Elena_?" Klaus inquired.

"I told you that I would speak with her," said Elijah. "They will not give her up without a fight, brother. She is no longer with Stefan...but Damon, he will protect Elena at all costs. Both brothers will get in your way for her."

"Better hope not," Klaus replied simply. "For the _doppelgangers_ sake."


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine felt her baby move, and she reached out to touch her skin, underneath her blouse. Her right hand flat to her belly. The baby moved again, and she smiled.

She pictured a little girl, with long dark hair, reaching up to take her hand. Katherine then pictured her daughter playing in a grassy field, flowers everywhere.

The birth would be soon, and she would have to think about where they would live. They could stay here, for now.

She daydreamed telling the father about their baby. Elijah would be a _proud_ father, once he got used to the fact that she was the baby's mother. And once he adjusted to knowing _how_ the pregnancy came about. They had been together again, briefly. After his relationship with the wolf girl ended. And she had returned again from the dead.

Elijah hadn't wanted an attachment, and had made that clear. She longed to tell him the news. Once the baby was born, and they were safe, _Katherine_ would go to Elijah.

With _Elena Gilbert_ human again, Elijah would be following Klaus to _Mystic Falls_. It would be easy to find him when the time was right.

* * *

"Stefan, how about I move in with you, Damon and Elena?" asked Caroline between kisses. "Then we could be together all the time. I wouldn't have to go home. Wouldn't that be great?"

Stefan's eyes went wide in their surprise. "Yes, that would be great," He agreed, fighting to control his voice. "But just one problem..,.you don't like Damon, and y _ou want to move in with him_?"

" _Actually,"_ beamed Caroline. "Elena told me that she wants Damon to move into their _own house,_ before they get married. They should be moving out soon, and you'll be in that big house, _all alone,_ " Caroline finished, her eyes dancing.

Stefan's eyes went wide again. "Then you should move in with me," He agreed. His tone betrayed him, but Caroline seemed not to notice.

* * *

"The vampire Katherine was last seen outside of Mystic Falls," said the red haired witch. "She is pregnant. Around nine months."

"Be sure not to say anything to my brother," Klaus told the young witch. "I will make my move, when it's time. The child will grow up with their family."

"So you plan to take the baby from her?" Rachael asked, her tone regretful.

"Of course. A _Mikaelson_ should always be with family, and we are _the family that matters_."


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened, _brother_?" asked Damon. He first seen Stefan in the Salvatore's living room, the next day. Stefan was holding a drink in one hand, and looked utterly at a loss, by the look on his face. "You look like you've been spending too much time with _Blonde_ again."

"You're the one who told me to date her," Stefan reminded Damon crisply. "Caroline, _she's great and all,_ but she wants to move in. And I said _yes._ "

"You agreed to let her move in, _Stefan_?" Damon's voice rose and he didn't care. "Next you'll be getting married...you really want to do _married_ with _Caroline Forbes_?"

"Thanks for the support, brother," said Stefan dryly. "I love her, and all, but I'm not ready for any of this...besides, she told me you're moving out with Elena and _getting married soon._ Do you really want to bring up the _married card?_ You _didn't even tell me_..."

"That's because there is no marriage and moving out thing _to bring up_ , _Stefan_ ," spat Damon darkly. "We have nothing set. We have no house to move in to."

"But don't you get it, Damon?" asked Stefan. "That's what Elena is expecting from you. You made a promise to her, before she got hit with that coma. She wants married, she wants family... _with you_."

Damon scowled, and stood up, and walked away. He wasn't going to finish this with Stefan.

"You know I'm right, _Damon_ ," Stefan called after him.

And Damon said nothing else, because he knew Stefan was right.

* * *

"Katherine, you need to start taking this seriously," Rachael Bennett told her friend. "Klaus knows the truth, and I won't be able to keep them off your scent. The child is part _Mikaelson_ , and he wants the child to be with _them,_ " Rachael warned.

"I'll give him what he wants, if he can give me what _I want_ ," Katherine replied softly. She couldn't stop thinking about Elijah. She wanted him. She always did. "I want to be with _Elijah,_ " Katherine finished. "This baby will bring him to me. He won't be able to resist."

"What about Elena...I thought you said he had _feelings_ for her."

"It won't even matter, when he finds out what he can have _with me_ ," Katherine said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Correction made to chapter. Thank you.**

"Where are you going?"

Damon got out of bed, hoping that Elena wouldn't notice. He had a lot to think about. Stefan said that Elena believed that they were getting married, soon. As much as he was in love with her, Damon could never see himself taking that step. That was the honest truth. A truth he could share with her, and risk losing her.

Elena had always wanted the perfect, family picture. From the moment that he had met her, Damon knew that about her. And the person he always seen Elena with, in that happy, family life, wasn't himself. Damon always believed that she'd share her life with his brother. Stefan.

Stefan had moved on more better than Damon ever believed he would. He had learned to let Elena go, and let her be with who was her new choice. Damon didn't believe that he himself could ever do that. He loved Elena too much. But not enough to give her the life she longed for.

"Going out for a walk," Damon muttered tiredly.

"I'll be here," Elena replied softly. She then soon fell back to sleep.

Damon kissed her forehead before exiting the bedroom.

* * *

"Where is _Niklaus_?"

Elijah turned to face one of his brothers hybrids. There had been very few left over from the last time his brother used the doppelgangers blood. This hybrid was named _Frank_. Klaus brought his hybrids out of hiding whenever he felt something important might happen.

"Klaus had business to attend to. He should be back soon," Frank replied simply.

Elijah nodded, and decided to leave the house. Maybe a walk near the Salvatore boarding house might be in order. He'd feel better knowing if Elena was alright.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" cried out Katherine, from a dead sleep.

Rachael entered Katherine's bedroom, and went to the vampires side. "Your baby is coming, Katherine," Rachael said. "We need to get ready, now."

Katherine cried out with another scream, and managed to slowly nod in agreement. "Get what I need, and come back," She whimpered.

It had been over 500 years since she last gave birth. Now, after a quick pregnancy, she was about to give birth again. Katherine was nervous. Nervous for the baby that she shouldn't be pregnant with, and nervous for herself.

Vampires never got pregnant. That was one of the facts about being a vampire. Here she was, again, a vampire, after being dead for a few months. There was nothing human about coming back from the dead. Yet, here she was. About to do one of the most human things there was to do.

Rachael reluctantly left her alone, and Katherine felt her baby, already to come. The baby would likely be born before the witch returned. Katherine screamed again.

* * *

It was 7am in the morning when Elena Gilbert woke up.

Damon wasn't at her side. Maybe he was downstairs.

Elena got out of bed, and opened up the curtains. Bright sunlight cascaded into the over-sized bedroom. Elena smiled happily at the wonderful day the weather promised.

After dressing, she went downstairs. "Damon?" She called. Elena walked into the living room. No one was there. The doorbell then rang.

Wondering who it could be, Elena put a smile to her face, and went over to the front entrance doors. She opened them wide, and the smile from her face fell immediately.

Well, hello there," Klaus said politely.

His face then changed to that of a vampire, and he lunged forward to attack. Elena Gilbert, proudly human, never stood a chance against him. He crushed her body to his own, while he drank and drank. He feasted upon her until he only heard a slight heartbeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena quickly felt the life drain from her body. Klaus took what he wanted from her, and she was helpless in his embrace. All she could think about was her dream life with Damon, and now it was a lost dream.

She finally felt herself fade, and she slipped into a forced unconsciousness. Klaus felt her body weaken, and he stopped himself from taking the last drink from Elena Gilbert's body. This was the second time he had taken blood from her, and she tasted still as sweet as she ever did. He eased her body to the floor, just inside the boarding house. He sensed that no one else was home, so he left her to be discovered quickly by the Salvatore's.

Now, she would be of use to him. He'd return for her once other business was taken care of.

Elena lay very still, looking like she was dead. Her chest moved slightly, proving life.

* * *

Katherine gave another push, and she felt the baby come free from her body. She moved herself so she could try and pick up the child off the bed. It was another girl. Katherine couldn't help but smile upon gazing into her daughters soft, little baby face. She had a thick mop of curly dark hair. And the girl cooed when Katherine touched her face with a hand.

She decided to call her _Raina._ The baby reminded her of her youngest sister. She had the thickest mop of hair that anyone ever seen. Katherine was so distracted by her new daughter she failed to notice Rachael's return.

* * *

" _Elena?_ "

Stefan was the first to notice Elena outside of the boarding house. She was laying still at the foot of the front entrance. Her eyes were open, and she was laying there like she was dead. Stefan bent over her body, and could see her chest moving with small breaths.

Stefan was then startled by the sudden presence of one of the Originals. He looked up to see Elijah standing behind them. "Niklaus did this," Elijah reassured Stefan. "I came here, hoping to stop him from draining her."

"She's still alive," Stefan told Elijah, while lifting Elena up into his arms. Elijah opened the front doors to let Stefan inside the house. Stefan laid Elena down on one of the sofas inside the living room. The fire was already going, which should keep Elena warm.

"Will you not offer her your blood?" Elijah questioned the Salvatore brother when he seemed to be neglecting the obvious idea to heal Elena quickly.

"I would, but Elena had the cure," Stefan said, shaking his head no. "It would likely just make her sick."

"Shouldn't we at least try that idea?" Elijah asked, his tone hard.

"Maybe your blood might help her," suggested Stefan instead. "You're an Original. It might be different with you."

Elijah nodded. He moved over Elena, and bit his wrist with his vampire fangs. He carefully then placed it onto her lips, nudging them open to taste blood. It took a moment before Elena drank from him. It seemed to work. She soon opened her eyes, focusing on the two vampires inside the living room with her.

"Elijah," Elena first spoke. "Stefan...what's going on?"

Elijah helped Elena sit up on her own. "Klaus came and drank the cure from you. He thinks the cure would have stopped him from using your blood to create more hybrids." said Stefan.

Elena stared at Stefan and Elijah. Her eyes filled up with tears. "No," She whispered. "We were going to be married, have kids..." Elena trailed off, and let her tears fall down her face.

It was her greatest dream for herself and Damon. The dream was now over.


	15. Chapter 15

"How could this be _happening_?" Damon growled. "I step out of the house, _just once_. And you can't even look out for her.."

"You should have told me that you had plans to leave her alone," Stefan argued swiftly. "I left while you were still here, _brother,_ " Stefan reminded Damon sternly. "You should have told me...why did you even leave the house after _just getting her back?..."_

"I went looking for a new place to live, _Stefan,_ " Damon replied stiffly. "You were all about giving Elena the life she wanted...I was trying to do that, _for her._ "

"Don't even try to put this on me. I haven't been with Elena for a really long time, Damon. Looking after her, _it was your job_ , the last I heard."

Damon went to swing a fist at Stefan, and Elijah finally spoke. "Stop!" He shouts. "It helps her with nothing, when you two fight each other."

"Elijah's right," Elena added in uneasily. "It's not helping. Damon, we can talk about this later. _In private._.." She adds lastly.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Damon replies to her. He moved to sit on the sofa beside her. "It doesn't have to mean anything for us, Elena. We can get the perfect house, we can be happy together. I don't need to be human in order to be _with you, Elena."_

"Aren't you bothered about this at all, Damon?" Elena shakes her head. "We can be together, but what about kids...I wanted _a family, Damon._ Now we have _nothing_..." Elena then stood and went upstairs. She was tired of the show they were putting on, with Stefan and Elijah watching.

" _Great,"_ Damon whispers loudly. "As always, thanks again, little brother," Damon said. He shakes his head before following after Elena.


	16. Chapter 16

Raina Petrova slept peacefully in the crib that Katherine had bought for her. It made Katherine remember the daughter that she had lost. She imagined thick curls and brown eyes, when thinking about her first born daughter. Lost over 500 years ago to her.

"I have to keep her away from Elijah," Katherine spoke to her witch friend Rachael. "With Elijah, comes Klaus, and the rest always follow. It time, I'll tell Elijah. But not with Klaus being so interested in Mystic Falls. He's lurking too closely near us for our own good."

"What If I tell you, Katherine. _Klaus_ already knows about Raina. He'll want her, _just like Elena Gilbert."_

"You _told him_?" Katherine glared viciously at her friend.

"He asked...and I'm not in the habit of telling an Original _hybrid_ no."

"I can't believe this...I needed you to keep this quiet," Katherine thundered darkly. She got out of bed, and began searching for clothes. Soon, she started dressing.

"Katherine, stay here. _For now_ ," Rachael argued. "They won't be knocking down your door right away. Not with _Elena_ occupying them."

Katherine stopped what she was doing, sighing in doing so. "Fine," Katherine said. "But I have to get to Elijah. I need him to know the truth before Klaus comes hunting for my baby. _He'll help us._ "

"He's the father, isn't he?" Rachael questioned carefully.

"Of course," Katerina Petrova said. She smiled after that. "And our baby will bring us _together._ "

* * *

"Damon, I don't want to talk about this. There's nothing we can do," Elena said, sitting on the bed. She then moved and pulled her nightgown on over her naked form.

"We can still keep our plans," Damon argued. "We can get the house, maybe even figure out adoption for a baby..." He added softly. "We can still get married, _Elena_..."

"Vampires and kids?" She whispers. "How will that even work?"

"We can still talk about it," Damon pushes gently. "I want you to have everything you ever wanted in life, Elena. That's still true for me."

Elena sighs and takes his hands in hers. "I love you, _Damon_. I just...I'm having trouble seeing that life now...that I can't help my vampire boyfriend become human...I wanted to grow old with you, Damon. Not have you watch me grow old, while you stay the same as you are now. If we adopted a baby, eventually that child would figure this out. They'd know that daddy is a vampire. We can't hide that fact from our own baby forever..."

"So you're saying you won't even try this...we can get our own house, Elena. Let's try to be together...I don't have to be human, Elena. I know you'll still be happy if you can give this a try..."

Elena stares at Damon, realizing a painful truth. He keeps saying it. Of course he doesn't want to be human with her. "Damon, if we had another cure, would you take it?"

He blinks, reacts as if she slapped him. "Elena... there is no other cure for me to take...we need to deal with the here and now part..."

"If there was, _Damon_..."

Damon froze. He was realizing the same thing that Elena had already done. The answer was no. No. Damon Salvatore did not want to be human. He loved what he was. It had taken over a hundred years to realize it though. He never wanted to be human, which threw a huge wrench into his plans with Elena.

The cure was no longer an option. But it didn't matter. The look on Elena's face said everything that needed to be said. He felt her slipping through his fingers.

"We can't break up over this, Elena...something so small..." He sounded heartbroken, and Damon really was.

"It meant everything to me, Damon...and now, we don't have it. You don't really want to live like a human would, Damon. You can admit it..." She says softly.

He shakes his head no. "Elena, no...don't do this..."

"I will always love you, Damon...but I need to go..."

He lets her leave him without further protest, because he knows she's right.


	17. Chapter 17

"Elijah, there you are," Klaus announced from his seat in the study room. Klaus was home, and Elijah had to fight to keep calm. "Did the Salvatore's find the gift I left them? Or did you just take her for yourself?" He smirked.

"So, on top of nearly killing Elena Gilbert tonight, you also had me followed..." Elijah replied icily.

"Well, you are that interesting to me, brother," Klaus grins. He puts the book he was reading down. "Tell me, did Damon save his fair maiden... or did she dump him upon finally realizing the truth...he doesn't want that cure she kept trying to shove down his..."

"Enough, _Niklaus,_ " Elijah said, removing his jacket. "You succeeded in your goal of taking the cure away from the _doppelganger_...be happy with that," Elijah says sarcastically. "Oh, have you started feeling the side affects yet? You do recall what became of Kol after he snatched one of the cures for Silas. I believe he did that, just before Katerina ran from us..."

"He was only sick for a month, and I haven't felt any side affects from it. Must be my _hybrid_ nature..." He smirks a bit angrily.

"Good night, Niklaus," Elijah says, tired of the conversation. He exits the study room.

* * *

Before getting into bed that night, Elijah gets a text message on his cell phone.

 _ **We need to meet. Soon.**_

 _ **Love Katerina**_

Elijah studies the message. They hadn't seen each other in close to a year. A visit he believed to be their last goodbye.

 _ **In the AM. Where shall I meet you?**_

 _ **Elijah**_

She sent her address. He'd go to her. They hadn't end things on the best of terms. But they usually never did.

* * *

" _Katerina,_ I am here," said Elijah entering the house, in which Katherine had sent him the address for. He was wearing a gray suit. It was very fitted, making him look good. He then heard the cry of a young baby. He could not hide his surprise.

"Elijah..." a familiar voice called to him from the living room. "In here..."

The sounds of the baby grew louder. Elijah carefully stepped into the room to see Katherine holding a young baby in her arms.

Katherine smirked, and then smiled. "Elijah, there is someone I want you to meet...this is our daughter, _Raina_..."

"That is _impossible_ ," Elijah whispered, awestruck by the newborn girl, dressed in fine looking baby clothes.

"Not when a witch is involved," Katherine defended herself. "I had your...our baby. I needed to tell you because I know that Klaus knows about her. So, what do you say, Elijah? Will you protect us from _Klaus?_ "

"You know very well I cannot take your word on this matter, _Katerina_ ," Elijah argued, reasoning.

"You left me after telling me that you were in love with me," Katherine stressed. "Who has the right to distrust who, here?"

"It has never been easy loving you, Katerina. It has proven to be in vein, time and again."

"You always have favor when looking into my face, Elijah. Even with _Elena_ , my doppelganger."

"Leave her out of this," Elijah said.

"Hard to when you keep falling in love with any woman who has my face," Katherine argued softly.

" _Back to the child._.." Elijah shook his head. "I want a witch of my choosing to determine if she's mine."

"Fine," snapped Katherine coyly. "You choose. But she stays with me," said Katherine.

"I agree to that term," replied Elijah softly. He held no desire to remove the baby from her mother.

"Good," Katherine said. "See you soon."

Elijah then took his leave of mother and daughter. He still could not believe her. It wasn't possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Elena woke up in the morning in the guest room at Bonnie's house. She had left the Salvatore boarding house early last night after her fight with Damon. Elena rubbed her eyes and stood up. She still couldn't believe Damon, and that everything had fallen apart between them.

When it came down to it, they wanted different things out of their relationship. She couldn't _just be happy_ as things were.

Her cell phone started playing classical music, and she quickly grabbed it. She couldn't believe who it was. They rarely spoke on the phone to each other. It was Elijah. He had left her a text message.

 _ **Elena**_

 _ **I hope that you are well. I will inform you of any new movements of my brother, which may concern you.**_

 _ **Elijah**_

Short, brief, and to the point. Elena had to smile at that. She appreciated that he intended to keep her informed of anything Klaus might have planned for her. But she also knew that Elijah couldn't be completely depended on when it came to his siblings. Like herself, they come first for him.

She flipped her cell phone closed, and put on some clothes she managed to take last night, along with her. She gave Elijah a brief reply.

"Elena," said Bonnie. She was making them breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bonnie, thanks for last night," said Elena, pulling back her long hair. She looped it into a pony tail.

"You can stay again tonight," offered Bonnie, with a kind smile.

"No, I think I'll take Ric's offer.

He still has the loft apartment, when he hasn't used in months. He's been staying at the house with Josie and Alice," said Elena, smiling while mentioning Alaric's baby girls. "If Jeremy gets back from Duke soon for a visit, I'll have room for him then."

Bonnie smiled at the mention of her old boyfriend. She had a fondness for Jeremy that would never entirely fade away. They remained good friends, in spite of the differences that had separated them.

"Sounds like a good idea then," Bonnie told her friend.

"I hope to get back to school, when I can," Elena replied softly.

"Going back to _Whitmore_?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Oh, no," Elena shook her head. She laughed. "Can't begin to explain why I'm actually not dead, like Jeremy had told them. Being in a magical induced sleep, wasn't something he could say," Elena said, shaking her head again.

"How are things with Damon this morning?" Bonnie then asked carefully.

"I don't know," Elena replied, rather painfully. "I can't go there again, Bonnie. That's all I know. He doesn't want to be human with me. He knows it, I know it too. So there's no reason for us to stay together. He'll never be able to have the cure anyway."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie told Elena simply. She knew how much Elena had loved Damon. To say goodbye to him, Bonnie knew she had to be hurting over the break up.

Elena nodded, and forced a smile to her face.

Both friends thought to Caroline. Maybe with Stefan, Caroline would find her happy ending. They had brought up marriage, but no wedding date was set yet.

They could only hope it would all work out for their friend.

* * *

" _Elijah Mikaelson_ ," said Annie Bennett. "I didn't expect to find you here."

The older Bennett had come home to find the Original vampire inside her house, standing inside her living room. Her family had lived just outside of Mystic Falls for the past several years. The witches were distant cousins to _Bonnie Bennett'_ s family line.

"I have seen your daughter _Rachael_ recently. So naturally, I have started thinking about you."

Annie watched the smooth act that Elijah was a master of.

"I need your help," Elijah began, but Annie cut him off.

"I know why you are here. It's about your daughter..."

"So you are saying..."

"With the right witch, anything can happen, darling," Annie smiled evenly. "Yes, _Katerina Petrova's_ child is your baby."

Elijah was speechless by the news. He was a father.

* * *

There was a knock at Bonnie's front door. Elena went to answer it.

She froze, surprised to see her visitor. She did not know this man.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Just tying up some loose ends. It's nothing personal," said the dark, handsome vampire.

And with that, the vampire that Elena did not know, snapped her neck, until it broke with a sickening crack.

She again found herself to be dead at someone's front door.


	19. Chapter 19

He let the body fall into the house, easing it down to the floor. It was the doppelganger, and now without her, Klaus couldn't create the army he wanted. Her resemblance to Katherine Pierce was astounding. Marcel had seen an old painting of the original doppelganger that had been in Elijah's possession.

As he was walking away from the Bennett house. He heard the witch friend find her fallen friend. Marcel stopped listening as her friend cried out. He intended to return to New Orleans tonight. After he found Klaus, and confessed to what he had just done.

His sire would not be pleased. But Marcel knew that he wouldn't kill him.

* * *

"Elena, _oh Elena_ ," cried Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie managed to move her friend to the sofa, and she called Stefan immediately. Elena was dead.

She wanted to call Damon as well. She did so with some hesitation. How was she going to explain what happened? The woman he loved was dead.

Both Salvatore's arrived at the same time.

Damon approached Stefan and Elena. "Damon," began Stefan, standing up from Elena, so Damon could take his seat. "There's a drop of blood on Elena's clothes...it isn't hers. I forgotten that Elijah gave Elena some..."

Damon shook his head. "No, don't say it, _brother,_ " asked Damon softly.

"She'll likely be waking up soon," Stefan continued, trying to reason with him.

Elena wasn't dead. She was in the sleep that comes before you _really wake up._

Damon's eyes filled with tears and his legs gave out from under him. He sat beside Elena, making no move to touch her. Her chest began to move, taking breath. For the second time, Elena Gilbert was going to be a vampire.

"Who did this?" Damon suddenly asked Bonnie, insisting for an answer. Damon was distraught, angry for Elena. " _Who_ killed her?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I never saw who it was, Damon," said Bonnie, in a soft, sad reply.

Damon sighs in frustration and sadness of his own. He looks at Elena again, patting her left hand in his.

"All we can do is wait," said Stefan.

"Should we call Elijah?" asked Bonnie. She hated the look that Damon just gave her.

"Maybe we should," said Stefan. "We know nothing about becoming a vampire...like this..."

"We wait first," said Damon. His tone was firm.

"Damon, we need to think about Elena," argued Stefan with his brother. "We should call him..."

"Fine," Damon then replied. "But not even an Original will save her from this. Everything she ever wanted, is gone for good..."


	20. Chapter 20

"We need you to come to Bonnie's house," said Stefan. He knew he had to be quick to the point. "Somethings happened with Elena...she's going to be a vampire..."

Elijah froze in place, standing inside the front corridor to his family's home inside Mystic Falls. "How did this...happen..." He said, and knew the answer before he could finish. Marcel was present in the corridor. The look upon his face said everything that Elijah needed to know. "I'll be there soon, Stefan..." He then said. Elijah disconnected the call. "Care to explain?" asked Elijah after a heavy silence between them. Elijah's voice was dangerous.

"I killed the doppelganger, _Elena Gilbert_ ," admitted Marcel, his tone uneasy. "I knew what Klaus was planning, _Elijah_. I couldn't allow him to have even more control over _New Orleans..."_

"How did you even know about her?" Elijah questioned, sounding livid. "And I'll leave you to deal with Niklaus...you took away a very valuable tool from your sire...I never condoned his plans for her, but he will not let this go, Marcel."

"Klaus told me about the Petrova's after I found a painting of Katerina..." Marcel replied. "I don't even think I was a vampire yet. You two fought over them for ages..."

"You did more than kill Elena," replied Elijah icily. "She died with my blood in her system. My blood will make her what she least ever wanted to be. "

"Then it won't be a total loss for you, Elijah," Marcel said coolly.

"What's this..." said Klaus.

Elijah and Marcel both turned to face him. "Marcel has something to tell you, _Niklaus_..." Elijah said. "You will have to change your plans for Elena...I'm leaving..." Elijah added before leaving Marcel alone to face the consequences with Klaus.

"What have you done, Marcel?'

"I killed her because of the plans you had. Elijah says she won't be down for long though," Marcel replied. "She had his blood in her system."

" _Marcel_ , I should execute you for this," snarled Klaus. He brushed a hand through the hair on his head in frustration. "I wanted an army to protect my family... _our family_..."

"You don't need an army...you wanted one to wage war on _everyone_ ," Marcel replied. "There is a difference, Klaus."

Klaus, in a flash, grabbed Marcel by the neck and slammed him down to the floor. "You will go home," Klaus ordered. "You will go and wait for what I have in store for you. Are we clear? Or should I kill you now and be done with you?" Klaus growled viciously.

"I get it," Marcel said. "You'll never change. Did you even ask _your family_ if they wanted anything to do with this?"

"Go Marcel," Klaus said, ignoring the question.

Marcel shook his head and left the house.

Klaus picked up a near by chair and threw it against a far wall. It broke into pieces.


	21. Chapter 21

"Elena," He whispers, while staring at her body on the sofa.

Elena's chest was moving with the breaths she took. Damon was standing beside the sofa, but looking outside the near by window. Stefan sat across from the sofa, inside a near by chair.

Elijah went closer to Elena, his movements watched by Damon. Elijah could see the anger in the elder Salvatore's eyes. Elijah wasn't completely responsible, but at least Elena would go on existing. Elijah reached out, tracing the features of Elena's face with a hand. "I am sorry," He says, his voice still quiet.

Elijah took his fingers away and Elena's eyes began to flutter. She was waking up.

"No," Elena whispers, moving now. "No, _please_..."

Elijah sighed sadly. Elena was remembering the last few moments of her life. Damon sighed , sounding sickened by everything that was happening. He moved to leave the room, and then the house. Stefan stayed put. But stood up, going towards Elena. He too felt that one of them should be here for Elena when she woke up.

"Stefan," says Elena, recognizing him immediately. " _Where am I.._.?" Elena looks wildly around her surroundings. She froze at seeing Elijah there with them. "Elijah?" She asks. " _Why_ are you here?"

Elijah came closer. "Perhaps, this will explain things more," says Elijah before taking her hand in his own.

Elena blinked, then cried out. She released Elijah's hand, right away. "What was that?" She questioned loudly. "What do you mean, _I'm a vampire_..." Elena then trailed off. " _I'm a vampire_...you gave me your blood, and that turned me into a vampire again... oh, _why did this happen_?" Elena talks to herself.

Stefan tries to comfort Elena, but she shrugs him off. "No, please," Elena shakes her head. Elijah then walks forward, and takes her hands in his. The act seems to settle Elena immediately.

"You'll be alright, Elena," Elijah speaks gently. "Get her a blood bag," He then orders to Stefan.

"I'll need to go back home," Stefan says.

"Then do go," Elijah replies quickly. "Unless Miss Bennett volunteers, I do suggest going now. Elena will become increasingly hungry as the minutes go on."

Stefan nods, telling Bonnie he'd be back soon.

Elijah then sits down, across from Elena. He moves a chair directly across from her. Elena is soothed by his presence. He briefly thought to Katerina, and the child he hoped to be helping look after, very soon. He hoped to be there for the baby and Elena both.

Each were going to need him. The child especially. Being born to a vampire father and mother...as far as Elijah knew, nothing like it had ever taken place before. The only thing that had come close, was Hope's birth.

Elijah moved to stand back up, but stopped himself when Elena Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Please don't go," She speaks ever so quietly.

And in the instant that passes, Elijah knows that Elena needs him.

* * *

 _There were sounds, voices that she could hear. Elena heard a young child crying. Calling out Mommy. It was like seeing a reflection of herself at that age. All but for the head of thick curly hair._

 _Sounds then stole her from her new vampire sleep. She heard people talking. One voice was Damon's, another was Bonnie. She heard Stefan too. Elijah...there was Elijah. She felt drawn to the sound of his rich voice. It was commanding, insisting, and wanted her to wake up._

 _So she did. With new vampire sight, new vampire sound, Elena Gilbert opened her eyes for a second time as a vampire..._

* * *

Elena criedherself into a peaceful sleep, with Elijah holding her closely. While she was more prepared this time, Elena still did not want to be a vampire. But there was no escaping it. This was her reality.

There would never be a white house, with a white fence. No home where she could raise a family in. She would out live any family she might have had.

She thought to her brother Jeremy. Least he was long gone from Mystic Falls. He could have that dream someday if he wanted it.

Jeremy. How was she going to tell him about this?

Her thoughts ran wild before sleep took her.


	22. Chapter 22

Katherine lifted her baby into her embrace, lovingly holding her close. "You have your daddy's lips," Katherine said softly. She then kissed Raina on both cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at her daughters sweet, baby face.

She was the one that would bring them together.

" _Katerina,_ " said a familiar voice.

" _Elij-_ " she said automatically. But she turned around with her baby in her arms to see the one who had haunted her life for the last 500 years. Klaus was here. And he was staring at her daughter.

"What do you want, Klaus?" asked Katherine carefully. She moved slightly further away from him, from his reach.

"So the news is true," He chimed, his voice cold. "You did have a baby...what witch helped you with this, Katerina? How?"

"I was told it was nature, restoring the balance of the _doppelgangers,"_ Katherine said cryptically. "When Elena became a vampire the first time, it messed things up. It was restored by my becoming human...but then I died, and she went into her magically induced coma. It changed things again, making the doppelganger line severed. So the witches of the Bennett line brought me back. But I had to be a vampire, and Elena again did the unexpected. She woke up, making two doppelgangers again, alive at the same time. Witches were again thrown a surprise, again two doppelgangers alive at the same time, both are vampires...so .."

"But how did they know that Elijah would give Elena his blood..."

"They saw it coming," Katherine fired back. "The witches then made it possible that the doppelganger line would continue...with the birth of my daughter..."

"You gave birth to another doppelganger..." Klaus replied, pleased by this news. "Which makes her to be very important to me." Klaus looked into the baby's face again. "And she's human...not a hybrid..."

"She's human," Katherine admitted, regretfully. "And she's your family...you can't hurt her..." Katherine then whispered.

"Right," Klaus chimed. "She is my niece...it will be interesting to watch her grown up..."

"You can't take her from me..." Katherine said glaringly. "Elijah would want me to keep Raina with me..."

"We would give her greater protection, Katerina. And you know it..."

"No," Katherine said simply. "Please, don't..."

"When the time comes then, for us to go home, you'll have to come as well. She's family, and should be with her family."

She could be near Elijah. Katherine smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Elena's first taste of blood awakened every sense in her body. The blood from the bag was delicious, mouth watering, leaving Elena wanting more. She drank eight bags before she had enough. She licked the blood that was on her lips. They had

"Elijah, I think I'm alright now," said Elena. "I have had my fill," She smiled sheepishly.

"It will likely be intense for the next while, Elena," Elijah warned her. "When you're hungry, you are _very hungry_. You may have difficulty controlling it. For the next while, keep your blood stalk heavy. Then, everything should be fine. I'll check in with you soon," He then said softly. "I have some matters to take care of."

"Katherine...she..." Elena trailed off, not saying anything. She knew about Katherine, but Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon were near by. She didn't know if Elijah wanted everyone to know yet. The blood told her the secret. Elijah's blood.

"Yes," Elijah cut her off, realizing Elena knew about the baby. "I must go and take care of that." said Elijah kindly.

"Take care of what?" said Damon, hearing the interaction.

"Damon...please," said Elena softly.

"Oh, it's a secret between the two of you," replied Damon, sounding angry.

"Damon, don't do this," urged Stefan.

"Just leave things be," said Elena.

Elena sat up in bed, and moved to get up. She wanted Damon to understand.

"You got it, Elena," said Damon.

Damon then exited the guest bedroom they had set up for Elena. He slammed the door closed behind him.

Elena stood up. "I think I might make new living arrangements," Elena said to Stefan. "Coming here, was a bad idea," Elena admitted.

"I can help you," offered Elijah.

Elena shook her head no. "I was going to ask Rick if I can use his loft apartment. He's moved into a house with the twins. Thank you, though. I appreciate it."

"I'll see you later, then," Elijah said before leaving the house.

Elena smiled, bittersweet. She was going to have to get used to a lot of different things. Not having Damon to rely on was one of them.

She had broken his heart. He was angry with her for something she could not change. Things were finished between them. And it was obvious.

"Damon, he still loves you. He doesn't mean it," said Stefan kindly.

"Oh, he does mean it," Elena replied, correcting Stefan. "I've got to get changed and pack up," She then said.

Bonnie and Stefan then left the room. Bonnie offered to call her later.


	24. Chapter 24

Katherine entered Raina's bedroom to find a surprise. Elijah was there, standing over her baby crib. She had put Raina down for a nap over an hour ago, and wanted to check again on her to see how she was sleeping. She could hear Raina's gentle cooing in her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful, happy even," Elijah said softly. He touched Raina's face easy with his fingers, feeling her baby soft skin. "You're doing well with her, _Katerina_ ," Elijah told Katherine.

Katherine beamed at the compliment. "She makes it easy," Katherine bragged about their daughter. "I love her so much," Katherine then said, hoping to learn more about Elijah's feelings for the baby, and herself.

"You cannot help but love her," Elijah replied. Katherine grinned happily. He turned to face Katherine. "Do you intend to remain in Mystic Falls, or do you intend to go elsewhere?"

The question came as a surprise. "I would like to stay here," Katherine admitted. "But I am open to any ideas you might have," She finished. Her tone curious.

"Katerina, I intend to return to New Orleans, within a few weeks," Elijah said after a dead silence. "My family is there. Niklaus will be returning once he has his concerns addressed. I want you to come with us."

Katherine, daring, reached for a hand. She held it close to her chest. "I'm open to anything, if you're there with us."

Elijah gently took his hand back. "That part of our relationship, _is over_ , Katerina. But I wish to have you looked after, along with Raina. You are family now."

Katherine smiled, happy that Elijah included her as his family. It meant they had hope. "Alright, Elijah," Katherine said, agreeing. "Just keep Klaus at bay. I don't like that he knows about her. And he was here, and knew about her. I just want her safe," Katherine said softly.

Elijah touched her arm gently. "Niklaus will not harm either of you," Elijah promised. "Also, you should know that I intend to ask Elena along, with us. She will need my help, being so new again."

" _Elena,_ " said Katherine, scowling. " _Just wonderful,_ " Katherine said sarcastically.

Elijah gazed into her eyes carefully. "Katerina, you will not interfere with Elena. She needs my assistance," Elijah said icily.

"I promise to behave with your new girl, Elijah," Katherine scowled.

"It isn't... _Katerina_ , just please be cooperative."

"Of course," Katherine bowed her head with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

"The last of it," said Alaric. He sat down the last luggage bag that Elena had with her, onto the floor, near the bed. "Oh, here. I wanted to give you a copy," mentioned Alaric. He removed a wallet size picture of his twin daughters. One had bright red hair, the other had sandy colored hair. "They're just two months old," finished Ric proudly.

"Oh, Ric, they are adorable," grinned Elena. She sat the picture onto the dresser near by as she readied her wallet. "I love Alice's red hair, and Josie is looking so much like you. Alice has Jo's smile, and her eyes."

"Thanks," Alaric beamed with pride about his children. "Well, I think I better be going. The kids are with the nanny, so I'm going to stop back home before going to the university. I have a class after lunch."

"They'll be alright," Elena urged Alaric kindly. "I'm sure Keri is great with the girls."

"Really great," Alaric admitted with a smile. "Well, use the place for as long as you want. I still haven't got around to putting it up for sale...so." Ric finished with a shrug.

"Thanks Ric," Elena said. "I still haven't put in a request for the dorms yet at Duke... so I might be here for a bit."

"So you settled on Duke," Alaric smiled. "Well, least they don't think you're dead like Whitmore," He laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Elena shook her head with a smile. "And I'll be near Jeremy. So, once the vampire thing gets better, I might want to be around people without biting them. "

"Maybe don't rush back to school yet," Alaric suggested. "Take Elijah up on the offer to help you."

"Maybe," Elena said softly. "He has some other things with his family that might keep him too busy for helping me."

"Well, there's always Stefan."

"With Stefan, comes Damon," Elena shook her head no. "It might be too difficult."

"Awe, so you and Damon, won't be..."

"Getting back together," Elena finished. "I can't go there again. We wanted different things, and then I turned into a vampire again, and Damon hasn't been there for me. Not without offering a bunch of trouble. He hates that it was Elijah who..."

"It was Elijah's blood which turned you," Alaric finished for her. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"And Damon doesn't want Elijah to help me with this," replied Elena.

Well," Alaric shrugged sheepishly. "I hope things get better."

"Thanks, Ric," Elena said softly.

Alaric then left Elena alone at the loft.


	26. Chapter 26

"Have your affairs in order, brother?"

Elijah stopped walking and turned to face Klaus. His brother stopped him outside of his study. "Why do you ask, _Niklaus_?"

"I know that Elena has been turned into one of us again, and I want to go home and deal with the cause of all my problems," Klaus said, getting to the point. "Thanks to _Marcel_ interfering, I don't get to use the next doppelganger until she is of more appropriate age."

Elijah was surprised. How could there be another doppelganger yet? "Katerina's child will not be of any use to you. There won't be another doppelganger for another 500 years, and that is providing that their family line continues..."

"Elijah, I hate to be the one to break this news to you, but your infant daughter is the next _doppelganger._ The witches seen to it. They needed one to be alive. And the other two are both vampires.." Klaus replied. "Get Elena to break out her baby pictures. I'm certain the resemblance will be there."

Elijah was speechless. "Niklaus, if that is true then, never expect to have _Raina_ be of any use to you, ever. I will not allow you to use _my daughter_..."

Klaus then quickly revealed a dagger and shoved it into his brothers heart. Elijah's breath died in his chest, and he fell forward, dead in his brothers arms.

"You will not come between me and what I want," Klaus whispered. "Now, time to start collecting the doppelgangers, and we're going back home."

Rachael Bennett appeared from around the corner.

"Do be a dear, and help me with my brothers body," Klaus ordered the witch. "We have work that needs to be done.

* * *

Elena had just finished unpacking inside Alaric's loft and she heard someone knock at the front door. She stopped at the door, and hesitated to open it. She knew who was on the other side.

"I just want to talk, _Elena,_ " said Damon's voice. Least he didn't sound to be drunk.

"Damon, we have no reason to talk about anything. I think we are finally where we should be. Not together..."

"But I miss you," Damon whispers through the door. "And I love you...more everyday, Elena. We don't need to break up over this..."

"Damon, please go," Elena replied through the door. Her eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. She just didn't love Damon anymore. Becoming what she was again, and knowing how Damon had really felt about her greatest dream, it all had broken her heart.

Silence met her from the other side of the door. Damon was gone. Elena opened the door up to make sure. She gasped in stunned surprise. It wasn't Damon who greeted her from the other side of the door. It was Klaus.

"I thought he'd never leave," Klaus told her with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Klaus? I'm not of use to you, anymore."

"I need to keep you in line, Elena," Klaus told her with seriousness. "Plus, you'll keep my brother busy, taking him away from my new doppelganger."

"New doppelganger?" Elena asked softly.

"You've already been replaced," Klaus admitted. "Thanks to a witch I know. The catch, my new doppelganger is a mere baby, and will not be of use to me for some time. I need to take control of what I have left. Pack up, Elena. I'll be taking you to New Orleans. Come with us, and I'll undagger Elijah. Stay here, and who knows when I will set my brother free. No one appropriate will be here to assist you with your transition. So what of it, _doppelganger_?"

Elena glared at Klaus and shook her head. She then went to get her belongings.


	27. Chapter 27

By the next day, Elena arrived with Klaus, and a mysterious woman with red chair, in New Orleans. The house was huge on the inside as it was on the outside. The witch they were with, lead Elena to her own bedroom. Elena set down all of her luggage and bags to the floor.

"I think you'll like the room, it has a fantastic view of the city," Rachael told Elena. "Breakfast will be around 7am, so you'll have to get up early."

"Why so early?" Elena asked, bitter sounding. She put her luggage down on the bed before her.

"Klaus's daughter Hope has to get up early for her school lessons. The kitchen staff cook her breakfast, along with any others who want breakfast. Blood and food will both be served."

"When will Klaus undagger Elijah?" She asked swiftly.

"Soon," Rachael smiled.

"You're last name is Bennett. Are you related to my friend Bonnie?"

"Yes, we're second cousins," Rachael admitted. "We've met once, when we were kids. I grew up outside of Mystic Falls."

"Then why are you working for Klaus?" Elena countered.

"Because I get to mainly do what I want," Rachael told her. "No rules, except his rules. And I can live with that. I helped him with getting the doppelgangers together, and soon I can leave again."

"Katherine is here?" asked Elena. "And the baby?"

"So you know about the baby? She's the newest doppelganger..."

"I heard Klaus mention it on the way here. How is a human baby even possible for two vampires?"

"The right spell always does the trick, Elena," said Rachael evenly.

"Why does he need us all in the same place?"

"You'll find out," said Rachael with a smile. "Good night, Elena."

Rachael then left Elena alone for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

"Thought I heard you here," Katherine said.

Elena had entered the dinning room to see Katherine there holding her baby the next morning. The room was large as was the dinning table. It sat 12 people. "And little miss Elena is a vampire again. How do you like that _Elena_?" Katherine sneered.

"Is Elijah here?" Elena asked instead.

"Oh, I heard about that too," Katherine mentioned. "You'll find that fact to be handy around here, Elena. You're the progeny of an Original. No one will want to cross you."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena softly.

"You'll find yourself to be stronger than before. It will protect you from anyone wanting to challenge you."

"And they'll want to do that, why?"

"It's a constant power struggle between the Originals and the people who live here. Witches especially. You'll find that being the progeny of Elijah will deter those wanting to attack you. You're still new, and that stands out to them."

"Why tell me this?" Elena still didn't trust Katherine.

"I know what it's like to be in the shadows of the Originals, Elena. I ran for over 500 years from them. Especially Klaus. And I always had Elijah's eye."

The last bit threw Elena off. She knew Elijah and Katherine had been involved. But just how far back do they go? "You had his eye...well then, where is he now?"

"Elijah still has a dagger in his chest," Katherine replied. "But I'm sure Klaus will release him soon. Klaus won't want the responsibility of dealing with my daughter, and well, you."

Elena moved closer, curious about the baby. "She's beautiful," Elena says softly.

"She'll have my hair," Katherine murmurers.

"Elijah's lips," Elena said. Her comment got her a sharp look from Katherine.

The two doppelgangers studied Raina a little more before Elena sat down and ate the breakfast brought out for her.


	29. Chapter 29

Klaus entered his brothers bedroom, centering on the coffin which housed his body. Everything was in place, and he needed Elijah with getting the doppelgangers to fall in line. Klaus lifted the lid, and stopped moving at hearing a new person, entering the simple bedroom. A vampire, to be exact.

One that was damn lucky he wasn't dead.

"Marcel, you dare to show yourself to me again," spat Klaus with a dangerous edge to his voice. "You are lucky to still be alive after what you did to me."

Marcel sighed loudly. "You know you need my help with the witches of this town. They hate you, and they're afraid of you. Especially a certain three year old girl who gets stronger with her magic every day."

"They don't know about her, not everything anyway. If they were to see her, she'd be safe enough. She looks older than she really is."

"She could pass for a fifteen-year-old easily," countered Marcel.

" _You killed my doppelganger_ ," said Klaus with savage grace. "After I just got her back... _Thanks to you_ , I have two doppelgangers who are vampires, and one a baby who's useless to me for the next eighteen years, or close to it."

"I couldn't allow you to take that kind of control, Klaus," Marcel argued. "The witches won't stand for an army of hybrids. You are committing acts against nature. They want to find a way to take you out, if you go through with this. I killed her, but you know I'm right, Klaus."

"Fine," Klaus agreed after a long silence. "They have no need to worry for now. But if you ever again..."

Marcel nodded. "I know, I'm dead. I get it, Klaus."

Still furious, Klaus turned on his heel. "Now it's time to let big brother out to play." Klaus then grasped the dagger, pulling it free from Elijah's heart.

"Welcome back, big brother," Klaus whispered.

After a few seconds, Elijah's eyes fluttered and he woke up.


	30. Chapter 30

"You decided to wake me," Elijah says softly. He then climbed out of his coffin. "What was it about this time, Niklaus?"

"You were in my way," Klaus admitted simply. "Now I need your help. We have guests that want to deal with you, rather than with me. So I woke you up."

Elijah studied his surroundings. "We are home in New Orleans again." He whispered. "Where is Hayley?"

"Gone to her home in the city. With Hope. She doesn't want to see you, brother. She feels that you abandon her for another woman."

"You told her..." Elijah's voice whispered of betrayal. "I wanted to do that, Niklaus..."

"She argued with me, so I hit her back. But verbally so. I figured you'd appreciate my doing that instead of something else...Now, she wants nothing to do with you," Klaus smirked.

"You had no right," Elijah said, his voice hard.

"I had every right," Klaus fired back. "You were involved with the mother of my child."

"You always hated us being together," Elijah said softly.

"Now you have Katerina and Elena to keep you busy," Klaus countered swiftly. "Get on with it then."

"I will never forgive you this," said Elijah. "I loved her."

"And you used to love Katerina, but went to Hayley without thinking twice about it. And Elena...she's always held your favor from the moment you met."

"There is nothing romantic between us," Elijah spat.

"Yet she holds your focus, and you offered to help her deal with all of her new trouble," Klaus sneered. "Katerina filled me in about a few things. A woman scorned...do well with trusting that one."

"I'll manage," Elijah quips. "Some privacy then, brother? I have some matters then to address, now that I'm awake."

"Your clothes are to your left in the closet," Klaus smiled smugly before leaving Elijah be.


	31. Chapter 31

Katherine entered her bedroom with a smile to her face. There stood Elijah wearing a fit looking suit with a dark blue dress shirt. She loved the color blue, especially on him. He stood over Raina's crib watching her sleep.

"Katerina, have you been well?" Elijah asks softly. He tore his gaze away from their sleeping baby daughter.

"Not bad considering I've just been kidnapped by your brother," Katherine scowled. She had pictured her life in Mystic Falls. Not from under Klaus's boot. But she was happy it meant she could be with Elijah. "Raina has slept mostly since we got here. The trip here kept her awake."

"My apologies, Katerina. I will see to it that you're both taken care of. I however cannot dispute my brother bringing you both here. It gives me the chance to be a father to my child. You are free to leave whenever you wish. You are not a prisoner here."

"Your brother says otherwise, Elijah," Katherine sneered. "I think he is planning something. He wants all of the doppelgangers to be in one place."

"He needs a human doppelganger, and the only one available is our daughter who will be useless to him until she is grown. I will find out more about his want for her as we go on."

"I think it's about our traveler heritage," said Katherine with worry.

"I thought them to be destroyed about five years ago in Mystic Falls," said Elijah.

"They had a great way of escaping death. It's been five years since then. Gives them enough time to regather and start over again."

"I don't think they'll be of any threat to her."

"It might not be Raina who they're after," Katherine said. "It didn't matter to them last time when they went after Stefan and Elena. They were both vampires then, and that didn't stop them from trying to open the other side."

"We'll be ready for any attack, Katerina," replied Elijah firmly. "You have my word."

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," Katherine smiled.

"I need to check on our other guest," Elijah said. He left the room, ignoring the kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Elena sat at the dinning room table at lunch time and received one of the biggest meals of her life. Ham, three different kinds of potatoes, salads, and beans. When she was finished, and only then, did Elijah Mikaelson enter the room.

"Good day, Elena," Elijah spoke first. "How are you enjoying your stay so far with us?"

Elena blinked, and shook her head. "The only companion I've had so far is Katherine and a witch named Rachael. So, not the greatest so far. Good to see that Klaus finally released you."

"It's good to be awake," Elijah agreed. "I have someone going into town to do some clothes shopping. Anything pacific you would like? I know that Niklaus had purchased some things for Katherine and yourself, and as well as for me. But my brother isn't so great with buying in the taste of the person he is shopping for."

Elena shook her head again. "No, anything you can get for me would be great. I never had much time to pack a lot before coming here."

"Tonight, Elena, may I join you for supper?"

The question surprised her. In all the time she'd known the Original, they never once shared a meal together. "Alright," Elena agreed softly.

The last time she shared a meal with someone, someone that mattered, it had been with Damon. She felt her heart take on a new sadness. Despite the break up being the best thing for them, Elena still missed him. Damon would hate it when he discovered where she'd gone to.

"Great," Elijah replied, a small smile briefly crossing his face, showing just how handsome he was. Elena never really noticed that before. "See you later, Elena," Elijah said, then left her alone in the dinning room.


	33. Chapter 33

"There you are."

Elena was standing in front of a painting outside of the dinning room and stopped staring at it upon hearing Elijah's warm voice. "Elijah," She spoke with a smile to her face. She felt warm all over. Elena fought the urge to touch his tie.

"I hope you enjoy tonight, Elena," Elijah said with sincerity. "You should learn that it can be something to enjoy, being a vampire," He said. "Here, taste this," He then offered.

It looked like strawberry jam on a spoon. Elena tasted the offering, and it was cold and sweet. "Really take the time to savor the taste," Elijah suggested. So she did.

It took a good two minutes before Elena chewed and swallowed. She smiled at the sensations it caused. Elena then felt Elijah touch her lips with his hand, before moving to her cheek. Elena couldn't help but lean into his touch. She moaned lightly.

"I love this," Elena murmured softly. She stared into his eyes, feeling drawn to him. There was nothing else to compare her new feelings with. What was happening to her?

Elena was then taken aback when Elijah moved to kiss her. Their lips touched, and her heart fluttered. It was a barely there kiss, but she enjoyed it with a deep sensation of passion. "You have much to learn, Elena," Elijah whispered into her ear.

The sound of his voice caused her to feel naked in front of him. She reveled in the sensations that he was causing. His lips grazed her cheek.

He was seducing her with every taste, movement and sound of his voice. "Show me more," Elena whispered back, her eyes going dark.

Elijah then pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, and began moving her dress. "Let's go upstairs," He then spoke gently into her left ear. She nodded her agreement, and before Elena knew it, she was in his arms, inside the privacy of her bedroom.

He took her to bed, and they did not get up again until the morning light started hitting her windows.


	34. Chapter 34

_Stefan,_

 _As you likely have guessed, I left Mystic Falls with the Originals. I felt it was something that I had to do. Elijah was daggered by Klaus, and I wanted to learn more about what's happening to me. So I left with him. Elijah is now free and I have decided to stay here in New Orleans._

 _Please tell Damon I want this and I know what I'm doing. Don't come looking for me!_

 _Katherine is here to. Klaus wanted us both in the same place and I think I'm about to find out why. I don't feel that there is any danger to me so please don't worry._

 _I'll write again when I can. Tell everyone I'm alright._

 _Love Elena_

* * *

We were in the middle of breakfast that morning. It was just Elijah and myself. We had fruit, eggs, toast, and sausages. My favorites as a child. We ate outside, away from the house, inside the back yard.

"Elijah, I hear there's more staff in the house today," Elena said suddenly. "I heard them come inside the house. There's ten in all."

"Yes," Elijah said, impressed. "There is more staff to help now that we have more guests. You will notice such things, changes to the environment around us, different people. Much more intensely than from what you are used too. Hope will be staying soon with us as well."

"Klaus's daughter..." said Elena softly. "I never could picture him as a father."

"Despite his misgivings, he's wonderful with her," Elijah told her gladly.

"And have you spent much time with Raina?" asked Elena gently. "I have seen her with Katherine. She's very lovely."

"I spend time with her daily, but at the same time, I keep my distance. I don't wish to get in the way of her mother. I promised Katerina I wouldn't."

"How did Katerina end up with a pregnancy?" asked Elena with another question.

"The Bennett witches cast a spell to bring Katerina back from the dead. In order to do that, part of her had to remain human and alive. Hence a pregnancy."

"So Katherine is human, and a vampire?" Elena said in confusion.

"Yes, exactly," Elijah said softly.

"And am I like her?"

"No, I'm afraid," Elijah replied softly. "You are a vampire, and my direct descendant. Which makes you stronger than most vampires. You'll discover other differences as well, with time. Katerina is unique with her vampire nature. She is no Original, but she has no sire this time. She was cast a vampire purely by magic itself. My blood was what created your new nature."

"So I could never...have a child..." Elena trailed off.

"No, you could not, Elena," Elijah spoke softly.

Elena's eyes welled with tears. Of course not. She thought bitterly. Just Katherine can. And did.

"I'm sorry," said Elijah. "But I wish to be honest with you."

Elena nodded, forcing a smile to her face. "I appreciate it," She said.


	35. Chapter 35

"What do you mean? _She's with Klaus_?" shouted Damon. "You let her leave with Klaus? How could you be so stupid?" raged Damon at Stefan.

"She's with Elijah now. She went with him with the agreement he'd undagger Elijah. And Elena wants to learn from him."

Damon was dumbstruck by Stefan's trusting Elena with what she wants to do, and the stupidity of Elena with trusting not one, but two Originals in showing her how to be a vampire like them. They weren't going to be of help to her. Damon was certain of it.

Damon knew that Elena likely wasn't thinking strait. She dumped him for letting the truth get out about him not wanting a human life with her, and she refused to trust in their relationship any further. Becoming what she was now, sealed her fate before she could decide herself about what she was going to do with her life.

It had to have hit Elena hard. Now she wasn't even with her friends. She took off with vampires who were known to be selfish and classic for putting others needs last.

Despite her leaving and choosing to trust Elijah and Klaus, Damon still missed her with every fiber of his being. He longed to be with her again, despite knowing it was over between them. Elena had always been one of the few friends he ever had in his life. He missed that, he missed her.

"Oh, I don't know how to deal with this," Damon said aloud.

"You trust her instincts, you let her go," urged Stefan kindly.

"I'm going to have too," Damon replied with a sad smile.

"We all are," Stefan said.

* * *

"Elijah, look at the sun," said Elena after finishing her plate.

The bright New Orleans sun shined brightly in their faces. A breeze made the trees dance and shine in the heat.

"It's a beautiful day," Elijah agreed with a smile.

"I want to go out for a walk," Elena said suddenly.

"You're most welcome," Elijah said. "But perhaps take some company. My niece arrives today. If you wait you could likely talk her into going with you."

"That sounds great," said Elena. "I'd love to meet her."


	36. Chapter 36

"Elena," said Hope Mikaelson, shaking the new vampire's hand. "Good to finally meet you. My mother has mentioned you to me."

Elena held a smile to her face. She barely knew Hope's mother Hayley, only that she was a good friend to Tyler Lockwood. Tyler had never talked about Hayley very much to anyone. Tyler was finished with the course he took at community college, and was engaged to be married the last she heard. She wondered if Hayley had heard from him.

Elena regarded the young Mikaelson heir. She could almost pass for sixteen, but was apparently only a few years old. Elena wondered if Katherine's baby would grow up like a human, or would she grow up quickly as Hope was doing. Hope was the ultimate hybrid, a mix of them all. Vampire, werewolf and human. It seemed that her father never considered using his daughters blood for the hybrid army he sought out to create. Perhaps Klaus did gain some morals when his daughter was born.

"It's very good to meet you, Hope," Elena replied in return. "Where would you like to go shopping? Your uncle Elijah mentioned you might want to show me around."

"Oh, I'm more than happy to shop," Hope beamed excitedly. Her curly blond hair framed her stunning blue eyes. "My dad says I do it too much though," She chuckled.

Elena grinned at the girl. Feeling like her elder despite being slightly older in appearance. "Well, lets go then," Elena said.

Hope and Elena then left the property for pretty much the entire day.

* * *

"Stefan, there you are," said Caroline happily. Stefan had opened the front door to the Salvatore boarding house. "Want to spend some time together? A movie maybe?"

Stefan forced a smile to his handsome face. "Nah, I better not, Caroline. Damon is taking the breakup really hard."

Caroline frowned. "It's just we haven't had any time alone together since we slept together...do you regret doing it?"

Stefan frowned. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, but his feelings remained the same for her. She was his dearest friend, nothing else then that. "Caroline, I'm sorry. I love you, but not that way..."

"Oh," Caroline said shakily. "I get it...hey, I get it. Cool."

Caroline turned and went back the way she came. Stefan never stopped her.


	37. Chapter 37

"Elena?"

Elena stared into the darkness and heard someone calling out to her, but no one was there. She winced when she felt the bite again. Something had bit her in the neck, blood was everywhere.

 _The werewolf caught up to them instantly. There was no time to escape. There was no way to get away from it. Elena felt the grab to her neck, teeth, biting down on skin and bone. Elena barely had time to push Hope away._

 _Elena was knocked to the ground._

Elena fraught to free herself and she screamed. Her fighting only made things worse. Dirt filled her mouth when she tried to dig herself free of the big wolf that wouldn't let her go. "Elijah..." She breathed. "Please..."

No help was coming. Hope screamed and Elena felt herself lose consciousness.

Elena failed to save them, and she failed to see that they were found, just in time.

Hope watched her uncle attempt to break the wolfs neck. The wolf battled for it's life and managed to escape. Elijah never gave chase and moved to collect Elena from the forest floor.

"Is she still alive?" Hope asked softly.

"We need to get her home," Elijah replied, his tone filled with worry.

* * *

"Get her to her bed," directed Rebekah. Rebekah had returned home to visit that afternoon. "I'll fetch Niklaus. She'll likely need his blood to get over it."

"Killing off my doppelgangers already brother," Klaus scowled, walking into the corridor. Klaus grabbed at the shirt which hid her wound. He smirked. "Who bit her? Hayley found your new girlfriend already?"

"I did not recognize the wolf," Elijah admitted, his tone hard. "Niklaus, who would have done this? Why?"

"I'll give her some of my blood," Klaus said simply. "Elena should wake up with a hangover, no more then that."

"The last time one of my sired were bitten they had night terrors and hallucinations for weeks. Will it affect Elena in the same matter?"

"Only time will tell," Klaus quipped, still amused by this. "It might be only for a week or two."

Rebekah fought back laughter for Elijah's benefit. She still refused to like the doppelganger. With every one, came a world of trouble.

Elijah lifted Elena up from the ground after Klaus gave her some blood and went back to the main house.

Rebekah followed after Elijah with Elena and opened her bedroom door to let them inside. Rebekah felt herself softening towards the doppelganger at seeing how clearly upset Elijah was. "When did you get back?" Elijah asked Rebekah after setting Elena down on her bed.

"Not too long ago," quipped Rebekah.

Katherine entered the bedroom and Rebekah scowled at the other doppelganger. "Oh, it is true. You're here too. Why can't you just go away?"

Katherine smiled smugly at the elder vampire. "Boy, do you need to get caught up. I live here...with my daughter."

"How did you know about Elena?" Rebekah insisted.

"I had a nightmare, heard her whimpering and followed the sounds here," Katherine said coolly.

"Did she really say daughter?" Rebekah said to Elijah.

"Yes," Elijah admitted, sounding tired. "Let's just focus on Elena," Elijah then said.

Elena quieted down after Elijah touched her face and passed out. "The wound is healing," Elijah said. He readjusted her neck collar on her sweater.

"Oh joy," said Rebekah sarcastically.

"You're not helping sister," Elijah told her firmly.

Then Rebekah got it. She understood his concern. Elijah held more than concern for this doppelganger. He was in love with her. The third doppelganger to capture his heart. _Elena Gilbert_.

"Oh, Elijah," Rebekah shook her head at her brother. "I thought you learned your lesson with _that one,_ " said Rebekah while pointing at Katherine. Katherine then got it too.

Katherine stared at Elijah, her brown eyes cold as ice. He had invited her here because of their daughter. The past had nothing to do with it. If not for Raina...no. Katherine shook her head. She knew the truth now.

"Sorry, brother," said Rebekah, while beaming at Katherine.

Elijah turned his back on Katherine to focus on Elena. Katherine stared at his back, deeply wounded by him. He hadn't told her the real reason for inviting her here. He had let her believe what she wanted to believe.

Katherine felt like a fool.


	38. Chapter 38

_The blood was everywhere. It was all that she could taste. "Elena?" called Damon out to her. Elena shook her head. She knew that Damon wasn't here. "Elena?" A voice called again. This time it sounded like Elijah._

" _You never loved me. It was always my brother. You can just admit it Elena," accused Damon. "Tell me the truth for once."_

" _No," Elena shook her head. She moved out of Damon's reach. "No, I loved you..."_

" _Elijah, where are you?" She called into the dark forest._

" _You betrayed me without even thinking twice about it," said Stefan hatefully. "I loved you so much, and the moment you became like this, you changed. Least Katherine still loved me..."_

" _Stefan, no, please don't say..."_

 _Someone then punched Elena in the face. "I've been longing to do that for years," said Katherine, belting her across the face until she fell backwards, dead._

Elena Gilbert then woke up. Her skin was sweaty. She seen Elijah sitting on the bed beside her. `Hello there,`He said softly. Elijah touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Elijah..." Elena accepted his hand inside of her own and passed out again.


	39. Chapter 39

_Dear Elijah..._ Katherine began. She was so filled with upset Katherine could barely focus. Why would he want her when he could have someone capable of taking care of themselves? She came here believing Elijah wanted a new chance to be with her again. Now he was obviously with Elena.

"What do you think you're doing, Katherine?"

Katherine scowled up at the witch. "You lied to me. You were working for Klaus the whole time...you are terrible with misleading others." Elijah was proving to be a master at misleading someone. Perhaps Rachael could take lessons. She thought sarcastically.

"He told me to get to know you, befriend you. Klaus wanted to know if the rumors were true. That you were pregnant..."

"I don't care anymore," Katherine shook the long curls on her head. "I'm getting the hell out of here. Raina's coming with me."

"Katherine, remember Elijah's rule. You can go, but she stays here."

Katherine was holding her pen so hard it cracked in three places. "I know...oh, this is too much...Rebekah is here now...I hate this."

Rebekah hated her from the moment they had met. Her hate grew with time.

"Calm down Katherine and think twice about what you're doing. If you leave you might not ever see her again..."

Katherine tossed her letter into the garbage can. She couldn't risk going or attempting to leave with Raina. Elijah was the kinder when compared to his brother, but they held the same ruthlessness when exacting revenge against someone. And if she took their baby she knew Elijah just wouldn't look the other way.

Rachael was right. She had to stay here.

Besides she still didn't know what Klaus was planning with the doppelgangers. It involved her and her daughter, she had to find out.

She should have stayed in Mystic Falls. She heard the history teacher was planning a special school for supernatural children. Perhaps she could check it out for her daughter someday.

* * *

" _I'm going to kill you. Did you really think you'd escape me?"_

" _Leave me alone...leave me be..."_

Elena woke up, sitting right up in bed. Elijah was there standing by the windows. He turned around and came back to her. She never felt so safe.


	40. Chapter 40

"So you have all the doppelgangers, here?"

Hayley heard from her daughter that her father had brought two of them to live with them, plus a young baby. She wanted to know what Klaus was planning. Her pack had been the center of one of his great plans before. She knew what it was like.

"I've seen both of them," Hope admitted. "They look exactly alike. The baby is supposed to be one too, despite being Katherine's daughter."

"And Elijah is the father?" Hayley spoke softly while asking the question.

"Yes, Uncle Elijah is the father," said Hope, her voice equally soft.

"What are you doing here?"

Hayley and Hope had been caught. Klaus stood inside the library at the Mikaelson house staring down mother and daughter.

"Our daughter thinks you're planning something," said Hayley, unafraid.

"Well then," replied Klaus while looking at Hope. "She's right. I want to make this town safe for our daughter to live in. I need a doppelganger for a witch to do a spell. I got two, in case just one doesn't work. They need them to help do their magic. They are planning something that will help secure what Marcel failed to do with the witches of New Orleans. Soon New Orleans will be magic free, taking away the threat the witches pose to us...to our daughter..."

"How will she learn how to control her magic?" Hayley asked about Hope.

"When the time comes, I have an idea to help Hope with that matter. There's a school in Mystic Falls to help her kind."

"I'm ready now," Hope complained.

Both Hayley and Klaus disagreed with Hope on that decision. "In time," Hayley urged her.

"Who is helping you?" Hayley then asked Klaus.

"They are a coven called the Travelers," Klaus said.

* * *

"I love this," said Elena after getting breakfast in bed. Again, a feast of her favorites. And served by Elijah himself. Her heart fluttered when he kissed her cheek.

"Are you still having the hallucinations?" His warm voice asked with concern.

"Not so much," Elena admitted. She drank the mug of blood that was served in the coffee cup on her tray. Oh, it tasted rich. "I keep having the nightmares for the most part." Elena blinked. She spoke too soon. At the corner of her eye she saw a strange man seated on the seat by the bedroom windows. She blinked again and he was gone. "Oh, I spoke too soon," Elena then admitted to Elijah. "I just saw someone at the windows..."

"Do you know who it is, Elena?" Elijah asked curiously.

"No," She said while shaking her head. "I have never seen him before."

"What are the nightmares about?"

"Mostly about Damon...I feel guilty for hurting him."

"They'll pass soon," Elijah urged softly.

"I hope so," Elena said.


	41. Chapter 41

Elena decided to take a walk of the grounds outside later that afternoon. The air was cool but warm at the same time. The trees danced in the breeze, and there was a mist in the air. It felt like it would soon rain.

She came upon an old looking courtyard at the middle of the property. There was a stone bench by an old fountain that still had water working it's way forward. Elena moved towards it to take a seat and froze. There again was the strange man she had never seen before or ever met.

He had dark blond hair and deep set eyes. Elena went to move closer to him and the man was abruptly gone as quickly as he had appeared. She blinked and nearly lost her footing from the shock of it. Every hair on her body stood on it's end. She had to get back to the house. She turned around to go back and there was the man again. He grabbed her arm and she felt it. He had to be real.

Elena pushed away from him, her hands finding simple air. "No, no, no...please..." She cried. The man was gone again and Elena realized she had to be hallucinating. But the question was why? And could she stop it?

Elena brushed a hand through her hair and sat on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

She then heard someone call her name and Elena fought her way to her feet again. It was Elijah who found her. She happily accepted his arms when he picked her up and carried her back to the house.

* * *

Elena woke up in bed again hours later and she smiled at Elijah who was in a chair beside her bed. "Elijah...it's you..." She said gratefully.

"I heard your screaming from inside the house," He said softly. "I found you soon after..."

"I was screaming?" Elena asked him. "I don't remember screaming...I know that I...oh, Elijah, I don't know what's going on..."

"I think the wolf venom is causing the hallucinations...it seems different for every one of us. Some people just have a few nightmares. To others it behaves as if you are poisoned...you, however, seem to be getting all the side affects that come with the bite."

"I had a bite before...shortly after I became a vampire the first time...and then I had hallucinations from the hunters curse. Those two things...seem different then this. This, it's much stronger. And It makes me feel so confused...I just wish to get rid of it...please, is there any way?" She asked the Original.

"Only with time, Elena, I'm afraid. Let's hope your time ends soon for it," Elijah said.

Elena smiled at him and forced herself to close her eyes again and try to sleep. She felt Elijah slip his arms around her and she rested more easily.


	42. Chapter 42

" _Damon, kiss me..." Katherine whispered in his arms._

" _I love you..." Damon said. He then kissed her with passion._

" _I want you, Damon."_

" _I will always love you, Katherine."_

Damon then woke up in bed, feeling cold. It was one of the most intense dreams he had yet about Katherine. Ever since Elena left him he couldn't stop dreaming about her doppelganger. His former lover.

"Why can't I get you out of my head!" Damon cried out angrily to know one. Damon then grabbed his cell phone and stared at the picture of Elena he still had as a background picture. He still loved and still missed Elena. Damon hadn't been in love with Katherine for years now. Why now?

"You dreaming about her again huh?" said Stefan from his bedroom doorway.

"It's not Elena I'm dreaming about," Damon admitted with a heavy sigh. "It's her...Katherine..."

"You are dreaming about _Katherine_?" Stefan couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Bah, don't rub it in, Stefan," Damon snapped.

"Well, you were in love with her for over a 100 years, maybe there's part of you that still is," Stefan then replied.

He ducked at the pillow Damon sent flying at his head.

"You did fall for someone that looked exactly like Katherine..."

"So did you, Stefan..." Damon shook his head.

"Go find her and talk...maybe it's time you moved on from Elena..." suggested Stefan.

"Says the guy that can't find anyone else either," Damon shot back dryly.

"You know I'm right."

"About moving on...yes...but with Katherine, Stefan. Are you high?"

"Elena told me she's in New Orleans with them," Stefan said.

"What?" Damon felt a new surge of anger at Stefan. He'd been talking to Elena behind his back? "You were talking to _Elena?_ "

"She called me," Stefan admitted. "She wanted to know how you were doing...but don't get hopeful. Elena went on about Elijah and he was helping her with something...I think she's moved on Damon... It's time we all did..."

"Want to come with me then, brother?" Damon asked after a long silence. There were tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe she moved on so fast. "You can be the buffer between Elena and me...I don't suspect I'll have much to say to her this time, Stefan," He finished softly.

Stefan nodded. "We'll leave in the morning. Alaric wanted the chance to get the house ready for his school anyway. He can do it while we're away."

"Oh right...he still wants the house..." said Damon, not focusing well. "I forgot about that deal."

"We'll all get to move on, Damon," Stefan said.

* * *

"Elijah," said Elena, kissing his face until he woke up. She beamed excitedly when his dark eyes opened. "I haven't seen anything for about ten minutes now, since I woke up," Elena told him happily.

Elijah kissed her lips, smiling at her obvious happiness. He then got caught up in her kisses, kissing her until she laid herself back on the bed for him.

They suddenly both stopped kissing each other. "I want you, Elena," He told her.

"Then take me," She said. He adjusted himself and moved into position between her legs. Elijah then slid into her, and both of them got caught up into heated kisses, embraces, and touch after touch of sweetness and love.


	43. Chapter 43

Stefan and Damon found the house where the Originals were supposed to live with Katherine and Elena after searching for over an hour. The sun was hot in New Orleans that morning. You could feel the heat on your skin. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, Stefan," said Damon while shaking his head. "Just what every guy wants. To go visiting their ex with _their new boyfriend_..." Damon trailed off.

"You've made progress, Damon," said Stefan. "You're actually admitting that you _broke up_..."

"Least I had a girlfriend _to break up with.._." said Damon sarcastically. "You couldn't even get one date out of Blondie..."

"She's my best friend, not someone I want to see," Stefan said. "Anyway, I think she is interested in someone else. She keeps getting letters from somebody..."

Damon stopped walking, unable to help the grin that crossed his face. He knew very little about Caroline, but the one thing he knew for sure was that she had a thing for a certain hybrid who lived here.

"Shut up," said Stefan icily. Stefan shook his head.

"So who gets to ring the bell first..." Damon chimed. "I can't believe we followed Katherine here..."

The front doors then opened before the Salvatore brothers could decide what to do about ringing the door bell. Katherine Pierce peered around the corner at them. "I was hoping it was just Stefan that I heard out here," Katherine quipped. "Too bad," She said while smiling at Stefan.

"Katherine, is it true Klaus _kidnapped you_ or are you here willingly..." Damon trailed off. "Please tell me you're really not stupid enough..."

"I came here out of curiosity..." replied Katherine. She was still beaming at Stefan.

"And you stayed..." Damon snapped, annoyed.

"I stayed because I have too. Plus it's smart to stay put. Klaus needs us for something...I don't really want to tease a sleeping lion," Katherine finished. "So, I guess you're here for Elena..." She said to Damon. "Not too smart. She's already with someone else...and she won't want to leave with you..."

"We actually came here to check in with you, and offer you a ride back to Mystic Falls," said Stefan. "Why wait around for the shoe to drop?"

"Oh you were concerned about me?" Katherine cooed happily at the younger Salvatore. "I always knew you couldn't let go. But Damon here... _really surprises me_. Want to rekindle an _old flame_ , Damon?" She touched his cheek and grinned when he pulled away from her.

"Katherine, is that Stefan?" said a familiar voice.

"Even Elena still notices him first," She said to Damon.

When Elena appeared in the doorway Katherine took her cue. She put a hand on Damon's arm and lead him away from Elena. Damon happily didn't fight her. "We're going for a walk," Katherine called after them.

"What's going on here?" asked Elena to Stefan.

"Honestly I thought a visit here would be healthy for him," said Stefan. "You did leave rather abruptly...he needs to let you go..."

"So you came to see Katherine?" Elena sounded angry.

"Is it true you're with Elijah?"

Elena frowned but nodded her head. "It's none of his business."

"Have you found out what Klaus wants you both here for?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know everything, but Klaus has a witch that's planning to destroy the magic the witches use here. He needs a doppelganger as part of the spell."

"And you're going to stay here and let them use you..."

"It's more complicated then that, Stefan...besides, _Elijah_ will protect me..."

Stefan shook his head. "I think you're wrong to trust him."

Stefan then started walking after Katherine and Damon. "I'm going to see if the other _doppelganger_ makes more sense..." He called after Elena.


	44. Chapter 44

"You want me to what?" Bonnie replied, sounding surprised.

Alaric turned away from his babies play pen. Both three-month-old twins were asleep inside the pen making baby noises while they slept. Josie had kept a firm grip on his fingers before letting him go. Alice seemed to watch him carefully as if trying to ensure daddy wasn't going anywhere if she let herself nap with her twin sister.

"I think you'll make a good teacher," Alaric said again. "You're the most experienced witch I've ever met in my life. So, what do you think?"

Bonnie was in shock. Teaching magic to kids was something she never considered before. She had just enrolled again at Whitmore, wanting to finish what she started a couple of years ago. Elena had enrolled at Duke but seemed to have given up on school again. "I don't know, Ric," Bonnie admitted softly. "I'll think about it," She then promised.

"The kids will love you," Alaric promised with a smile.

"You already have students?"

"Three are starting next month," said Alaric. "I have one other witch that might be interested, so we'll have a staff ready if the population gets better."

Bonnie smiled at hearing how good things were already getting to be. "Sounds great," Bonnie said.

* * *

"There you are," said Elijah before pulling Elena into a kiss. "Did I hear all that correctly? Stefan and Damon are here to take you home?" Elijah said getting to the point.

"Yeah, but they came about Katherine more than about me," replied Elena, sounding annoyed still. "They wanted to take her home...they think I should go to. They don't trust any of you."

"Katherine is always welcome to leave," said Elijah carefully. "Niklaus will not be happy though. The full moon is soon and they'll have everything they need for the spell to break the witches magic here."

"Is he planning to use me or both of us in his spell?" asked Elena.

"He only needs one of you," replied Elijah honestly. "I'll ensure he brings you to no harm."

Elena released Elijah's arm she'd been holding. She had never felt so turned off by him in that moment. "You're going to let them use me?"

"Elena, you would not be expected to do anything other than be present...nothing more..."

Elena was stunned by Elijah. He was actually going to allow Klaus to use her.

"Odds are that Katerina will stay here and you will not be used in the spell."

"What if I wanted to go back home right now? Would you let me go?" Elena pressed.

"Because of our new relationship...no Elena, I would not want to see you go... I am drawn to you, I love you..."

"I have to go for a walk," said Elena, not bothering to rub the tears from her brown eyes.

She left Elijah standing there in the front corridor of the house.

* * *

Stefan found Katherine and Damon sitting by a near by lake. "It's weird, watching you two sitting together...no fighting?" He asked Damon.

"You know what, I'm already ready to get our asses home," said Damon. "We can leave Katherine behind to rot with her new, screwed up family..."

"Why?" Stefan asked softly.

"She gave birth to a magical rugrat that Elijah fathered and now she doesn't want to leave him," Damon got to the quick of it. "I say we forget we ever came here and go home..."

"What?" said Stefan. "That's impossible."

"Not when you have the right witch," Katherine replied. "I had Elijah's daughter. It's the only thing that's holding me here."

"Why not just take her?" asked Stefan, his tone hard.

"He already told me I can't take her," said Katherine. "I'm not about to try."

"Does Elena know about all this?"

"Yes Stefan," said Katherine, getting annoyed. "Miss Goody Goody doesn't care. It doesn't involve her."

"Get the baby and we'll just go...see if they do anything," offered Stefan. "If they don't want to harm her, they'll likely let you take her..."

Katherine was tempted to say yes. "Fine, let's do it." She said.


	45. Chapter 45

"Klaus it's time. They're here," said Rachael into her cell phone.

"Good, everything will be in place for tomorrow night then," Klaus replied coolly.

The travelers had arrived to New Orleans.

* * *

" _Damon, Stefan..._ "

Damon turned around to see Elena had found them. "Oh great, look who's here," said Damon sarcastically. "Why did we come here again, Stefan?"

"No one wants you out here," said Katherine with a grin to her doppelganger. Katherine then ducked inside the house to snatch her daughter. It took a few minutes for her to make it back outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Elena.

"Anywhere but here," replied Katherine with a sneer. "Let's go," said Katherine, going back to the driveway where Damon left his car.

"You can't just take her...Elijah's her parent and has rights," said Elena. Katherine, Damon and Stefan continued to ignore her. They got near the car and then everything stopped. Katherine stopped moving because Klaus's hand was around her neck.

"Put the baby down, _Katerina._.." Klaus said viciously.

Gasping for air, Katherine set her baby on the front of the blue car. Raina started to wail and cry out for her mother.

"Niklaus... _let her go_..." said Elijah. Elijah had heard his brother and followed him from the house.

"You got it," Klaus growled. Katherine's neck was crushed by Klaus's hands, making her body slump forwards. He then let her drop to the ground. "Be a good daddy brother and get your _doppelganger_ to take the baby back inside the house.

Elena used her vampire speed to take the baby from the car and back inside the house. She didn't stop until she found the girls bedroom. She fought back tears over what she just witnessed. Klaus was going to kill Katherine right in front of her baby. Elena now knew the cost of wanting to leave this family.

Elijah had moved forward and gathered up Katherine's broken body. "How could you Niklaus? It wasn't even your place to do this..." Elijah hissed.

"She would have stolen your daughter," said Klaus with a smile. "You should be thanking me..."

Elijah pushed Katerina's hair from her face and noticed she was beginning to heal. If he had broken the neck anymore Katherine would have been decapitated. "I do suggest you don't stay long," said Klaus to the Salvatore's before going back inside the house.

"Let's go home," Damon sneered to his brother.


	46. Chapter 46

Elena watched over Katherine and Elijah's daughter until she heard someone coming up the grand staircase. It was Katherine who entered the bedroom. Raina seemed to know it was her mother as she began waving baby sized fists in the air and cooing happily. Raina was honestly an adorable young baby. Elena had enjoyed watching over her. She seemed oblivious to the violence she had witnessed now.

" _Raina,_ " said Katherine with a strong rasp, ignoring Elena while she gathered up her daughter in her embrace. The baby took quick enjoyment wrapping her fingers into her mothers long curly hair. "Elena, thank you for taking her inside the house," said Katherine with great unease. She hated thanking Elena for anything.

"I was glad too," replied Elena with a forced smile. "She truly is beautiful, Katherine."

"Well, get ready for tomorrow night," said Katherine, back to business. "I heard Klaus say the spell takes place tomorrow night. He's using you because of what happened today. He doesn't want to risk another escape."

Elena felt her face drain of color and again she wondered how far Elijah was willing to risk her safety. She thought she better urge Damon and Stefan to leave here while they still could. No doppelganger was going anywhere. And they nearly killed Katherine, so they'd kill them without thinking anything of it. "Thanks," replied Elena simply. "I will do that."

Elena left mother and daughter alone for the rest of the night. She decided to see Elijah with the news.

* * *

"Elena," said Stefan, seeing her walk down the main staircase.

Elena looked around and sensed no one near by. "What are you still doing here?" Elena inquired hotly. "If you stay and Klaus sees you, I don't know what he'll do..."

"If you really believe that, leave with us, Elena," urged Stefan. "You don't have to stay here."

"I can't go, Stefan," said Elena. "He plans to use me in the spell because of what happened with Katherine. He thinks she'll escape."

"You really want to stay with a guy that is willing to let his brother sacrifice you?" Stefan said while shaking his head.

"It's more complicated then that, Stefan," snapped Elena.

"So you're in love with him then," Stefan didn't sound surprised.

"So what if I am," Elena shot back.

"Elena..." Stefan trailed off. "I think I'll take Damon and head back home." Stefan started to leave the house. Elena thought to try and stop him, but decided to say nothing. She let him go.


	47. Chapter 47

"Kara, good to see you," Rachael said while hugging her friends. Edward was with Kara, and Chloe and Merrick. "We need to cast the spell tonight," She told the travelers.

"We'll do it tonight," said Kara in agreement. "But you need to be ready if it fails," finished Kara. "We work on our own, not for the hybrid. We don't want to get killed..."

"Just wait," said Rachael in annoyance. "We get the job done, and you won't need to worry. We'll start in a few minutes."

"Klaus, we're about to get started," Rachael said into her cell phone.

* * *

"Time to go, _Elena_ ," said Klaus while walking past Elena's bedroom.

Elena left her bedroom and followed Klaus down the stairs. It was best to go through with the spell. She wasn't about to get help from anyone. There was no reason to call Elijah for help. He continued to put Klaus's needs before anyone else.

* * *

"There's my girl," said Elijah after lifting up Raina into his embrace. He gently kissed her cheek, and then he cuddled the baby close.

"I remember a time when you used to do that with me," Katherine said, coming closer and touching their daughters little face.

" _Katerina_ ," said Elijah. He drew away from her reach. "You know why we broke up...you like to lie too much."

"And you don't know how to forgive," She accused. Katherine put a hand on his arm. "We could be so happy, Elijah..."

"Enough," said Elijah. He again pulled away from her. "I loved you, Katerina. It was never enough for you. You always wanted more..."

"Your voice says differently," Katherine said. "I can hear your love for me..."

Elijah moved to place Raina back inside her crib. He then wordlessly left Katherine alone in their daughters bedroom. He never looked back and it made Katherine's eyes sting with tears.


	48. Chapter 48

The travelers found themselves to the near by river bed close to the Originals home. Chloe lead the spell with Kara, Edward, and Merrick following along with the words to the spell. Rachael then joined in while speaking french.

 _Le soleil se couche, le soleil se lève aussi. Le soleil est vif, le soleil se couche aussi. Les fleuves sont humides et l'air est sec._

 _Le soleil se couche, le soleil se lève aussi. Le soleil est vif, le soleil se couche aussi. Les fleuves sont humides et l'air est sec._

 _The sun sets, the sun also rises. The sun is bright, the sun also sets. Rivers are wet and the air is dry._

 _The sun sets, the sun also rises. The sun is bright, the sun also sets. Rivers are wet and the air is dry._

"It's done," Rachael then said into her cell phone to Klaus.

"Excellent news, darling," replied Klaus with a devilish grin. "Now I will be on the way to getting what I really want."

"Do you want me to bring back the doppelganger?" She asked softly. Elena eyed the witch at hearing that name.

"Yes," agreed Klaus. "Take her back to the house. Now I won't need to depend on Marcel to control the witches of this town. My brother can have her now."

* * *

Elena never said a word to the witch who drove her back to the house. Damon and Stefan had gone back home she guessed. The car was gone. She regretted not going back with them.

She wanted to believe in Elijah and give him a chance. But he was so cold about letting Klaus use her. It was like he didn't care. It made her not want to care either.

Elijah appeared as soon as she was back inside the house. "Elena, are you alright? I heard that Niklaus had the spell performed tonight..."

"Just don't..." Elena said, pulling free from his reach. "You knew what he was going to do...you didn't stop him..."

"I knew he wasn't going to bring you any harm, Elena," said Elijah, his tone hard. "You seem to be no worse for ware..."

"Gee, thanks," said Elena sarcastically. "It's not the point..."

Elijah was then quick to pull her into a kiss and she didn't pull away from him. "I love you, _Elena_...forgive me."

After a long silence, Elena nodded her head, deciding to forgive him. "I forgive you," She agreed. Elijah expected words from her. So she'd give him words. Was forgiving him the right thing to do? Only time would tell.


	49. Chapter 49

Elena stood at the forests edge. There was nothing but darkness and very little light from the road near by. He was getting closer. She could feel him gaining on her.

She entered the woods with her long dark hair flying behind her while she used her vampire speed. He was a breath away from her now. Her eyes opened when she felt a hand grasping her arm with strength, while trying to pull her back towards him.

Elena's eyes then opened wide, and she forced herself to sit up in bed. The dream was over. She felt Elijah's naked, hard body beside her. She turned to look at him and she then sensed that someone was standing in the door way to her bedroom.

Elena turned around, facing the doorway. She saw a dark shadow of a person's body lining up the doorway to the outside hall. It was faceless and black. It crept closer and Elena could not find her voice to scream for help.

It rushed at her and she closed her eyes as she was unable to do anything else. Unable to call out for help.

"Elena..." It rasped deeply, darkly.

It was so close to her and she could feel it's breath. It then moved closer and Elena gained the feeling it meant to taste her skin. She cringed as it licked her cheek.

"Elena..."

Elena then wildly turned around to face Elijah. He was awake and looking at her. He reached out, taking her into his arms. The dark shadow person was gone.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Elena?"

"I had this dream, it was so real..." She said.

Elijah touched the side of her face. He then stared back at her. "You have something on your face, Elena." Elijah then showed Elena the palm of his hand. A purple tinge of slime covered his palm.

"It was real..." said Elena, stunned by the realization. "It's all been real..." She gasped.

"We will need to talk to someone," Elijah said. "Get dressed, and we'll figure this out."

Elijah rose from the bed and got dressed.

Elena lingered while touching her face again. "What was happening?"

* * *

 **The End**

 **A sequel will be posted for those interested.**

 **Sarah.**


End file.
